The Light
by subcutaneous
Summary: Sequel to "Same Love." A year after Seven and Admiral Janeway reunite, a mysterious threat attempts to dismantle the life they've created.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: My love for these characters was so reignited as I wrote my last story, I had to give them a sequel. This one picks up after "Same Love." I think the issues here are very important and will hopefully be relatable to a lot of people. That said (spoiler alert) 1) I always give our ladies a happy ending and refuse to do otherwise, so don't worry if it seems a little dark at times! and 2) yes, there's lots of sexy scenes to help balance it out. So, please read and review, and I hope you will enjoy!

* * *

Kathryn stirred beneath crisp, white sheets, feet searching for the end of the fabric, tucking it tightly under her toes. For a moment her heart raced, as it did every morning, mind quickly searching through her schedule before slowly realizing she had absolutely nowhere to be. Retirement was finally starting to feel real, even appealing, something she could relax into instead of feeling like there was always some meeting or mission she was failing. The art of doing nothing was one of the most difficult lessons she'd had to learn, but thankfully, she'd made progress.

Minutes later she awoke again, eyes still closed, though her olfactory glands signaled it was most certainly morning. The smell of coffee drifted from her nightstand into nostrils wanton for the only drug she'd ever allowed herself. But what made the corners of her lips curl was far more intoxicating, far more fulfilling than any cup of coffee. The thought of slender fingers delivering that cup, placing it ever so gently before disappearing into the ensuite, made Kathryn shiver, though the feelings that flooded her body were deliciously warm.

As the sound of the sonic shower rustled, Kathryn finally rolled over, glaring softly through lashes at the closed door, imagining the blonde behind it. Closing her eyes once more, she allowed herself to fully recall every curve, every scar, the colors and textures of Seven's body, all committed to memory by now.

The year they'd spent together had been every bit as thrilling and emotional as she'd fathomed. At the same time, she could never have prepared herself for that level of joy, that deep, unbelievably sure knowing of another person. Not just any person, the person she had missed every day for twenty years, who she'd feared never seeing again, and who she'd undoubtedly given her heart to before she could admit it, even to herself. It was still surreal that Seven had wanted her just as much.

Her legs twitched at the thought of the blonde's smooth, soft limbs laced with hers, sleeping together night after night, or as many nights as their hectic lives allowed. Even more than the sex, Kathryn marveled most at just how comfortable they were when lying still, in the middle of the night, holding each other perfectly. Knowing Seven felt at home in her arms gave Kathryn an immeasurable amount of peace.

That said, the sex was on her mind as she lay there thinking about the woman on the other side of the door. Their brand of love-making had to be some kind of religion, Kathryn thought, or rather, some ethereal form of worship long forgotten. She still found herself blushing each time the ex-Borg gave herself so freely, so incredibly open and ready to make up for lost time. Just the sound their bodies made as they drove each other to a point near madness, the scent of Seven's breath mixed with Kathryn's musk spread across her lips made the Admiral dizzy.

Slowly, she trailed her fingers down her abdomen. She thought about last night, the way Seven's hair glimmered in the light from the city, gently yet expertly riding her thigh as she torturously teased the older woman. Kathryn couldn't help but touch herself as she basked in that memory and so many others, knowing she had to be the luckiest woman alive.

"What are you doing?"

Kathryn's hand stopped moving between her legs, eyes slowly opening to the statuesque vision before her.

"Nothing," she swallowed, clearing her throat.

Seven raised an eyebrow as she stood at the foot of the bed, naked and glaring.

"Just…thinking of you."

"I find your propensity for daydreams amusing," the blonde asserted. "Why settle for 'thought' when you could simply join me in…"

"Because I'd have to get out of bed," Kathryn spoke slowly. "And you'd be late."

She exhaled sharply as the former drone climbed in, a subtle smile betraying her desire to continue debating.

"I am familiar with your penchant for morning intimacy," Seven breathed, straddling the woman beneath her, grazing her hands across the sheets. "I have grown accustomed to setting my alarm to 0600 for that purpose."

Now it was Kathryn's turn to raise an eyebrow, trying not to squeak as Seven traced her fingertips across barely covered nipples.

"Are you saying I've become predictable?"

"Yes," Seven smirked. "Though in this instance, predictability has proven to be most pleasing."

The blonde leaned close to Kathryn's ear, breasts hanging above as she slid beneath the sheets, replacing the Admiral's hand with her own, unceremoniously slipping one finger between Kathryn's lips, to which the the older woman sighed.

"You are wet," Seven whispered, grazing the flesh of her ear. "Allow me to assist you."

Kathryn answered by kissing her, their lips fluttering against each other, melting the way they did every single time. Seven's wicked tongue made its way into Kathryn's mouth, and Kathryn clenched, still in awe that somehow this dream had become reality.

Just as she was starting to lose her breath, frantically sucking in the blonde's lips and teeth and tongue, Seven moved down her body, stopping briefly below the navel to kiss the softness of her belly, before moving on to the next step in her mission, not wasting any time. Pushing Kathryn's thighs apart, brushing her long, golden waves behind her shoulders, she commenced with driving her tongue deep, so deep within Kathryn's throbbing, waiting core, tickling the flesh of her opening before delving back inside, stopping for nothing as the redhead's feet kicked on either side.

"Gaahh…" Kathryn moaned feverishly.

As Seven moved on to the taut, tiny nub pulsing just above her nose, Kathryn gripped her shoulders, kneading her thumbs against the blonde's collarbone, holding on for dear life. Seven worked fervently, knowing exactly how much pressure and for how long she would need to do this to obtain the desired result.

"Turn around," Kathryn gasped unexpectedly.

Seven's head shot up, the sparkle of her ocular implant matching her crisp, blue eyes as she attempted to read her former Captain's expression.

"Kathryn?"

The Admiral's nipples became even more erect at the sound of her name on Seven's breathless, raspy voice.

"Turn...around," she repeated again, giving the order as seriously as she would have on the Bridge. "Do it."

Seven's eyes narrowed devilishly. Swallowing back any hesitation, she finally sat up, turned her long, muscular back to the Admiral, repositioned on all fours, and slowly lowered herself down as she complied.

Kathryn stared ahead for a moment at the deliriously red, dripping flesh before her. Knowing she had made it happen made her all the more wet. As Seven continued lavishing her swollen node, Kathryn pushed forward, breathing in the heavenly human scent that could only be topped by its exquisite taste. Trailing her tongue back and forth against Seven's opening, she dove in a few times before traveling up, pressing harder, faster, before landing on the tight, puckered orifice. Kathryn could not believe she was doing this, and at the same time marveled that it had taken this long. She had never felt so driven to explore new territory, never considered just how much she wanted all there was to discover, until Seven offered herself without reservation.

Kathryn grabbed Seven's ample ass as she continued to lick. The blonde reacted by arching deeper, stretching catlike, pushing back against the Admiral's face as she shook, moaning into Kathryn's body as her licks became erratic, though she didn't dare stop. Kathryn swirled her tongue in circles, determined to keep up with the pace Seven set. Finally, she ventured back to the blonde's clitoris, missing the silken, salty taste, and continued licking faster, faster, until her own pleasure forced her to pull back.

"Aghh!" she cried as Seven relentlessly darted her tongue against the nub, and very thankfully, she came.

Moments later, Kathryn returned to Seven's core, summoning a fury, whipping out against the glistening, tingling surface, filling her mouth with every drip and inch of flesh.

"Aaannngh!" Seven groaned deeply.

Kathryn held onto the blonde's thighs until she finished riding the aftershocks of her orgasm, only letting go as she fell forward. The two lay panting until Seven used her weakened arms to push herself up, crawling to the head of the bed, laying against Kathryn's side.

"I...approve...of this technique," Seven told her, still catching her breath.

Kathryn laughed throatily, coughing a bit as she covered her mouth with her forearm. She pulled Seven closer, kissing her nose, her cheek.

"Agreed," she breathed heavily.

"You have never expressed the desire to attempt..." Seven swallowed. "Why did you..."

"I couldn't tell you," Kathryn continued to pant. "I just, suddenly..._needed_ to. Did you enjoy it?"

Seven's eyebrow rose again.

"I believe you have the evidence you require."

Kathryn smirked. She traced her fingers across Seven's cheek, pushing back the hair stuck to her forehead before kissing her again.

"I don't suppose there's time for another shower?"

"Barely," Seven sat up quickly. "I have a meeting at 0800 hours. I must go."

Kathryn watched as Seven freshened up before getting dressed, still opting for casual clothes over any kind of uniform.

"I have a surprise for you," the Admiral spoke softly.

Seven rolled her eyes as she threw her hair into a loose ponytail, scowling into the mirror.

"Trust me," Kathryn laughed softly. "You'll approve. Tonight..."

"I am already unsettled by the excess of the evening's occasion," Seven grumbled.

"Come on, Seven," Kathryn scoffed. "It's not every day Starfleet honors a civilian, you know."

"I have already been compensated more than adequately."

"Well, you'll just have to suffer through it," Janeway threw her arms in the air. "What can I tell you?"

Seven returned to the side of the bed.

"As long as you are with me," she sighed. "I should be able to bear it sufficiently."

Kathryn smiled, leaning in for one more long, decadent kiss before watching the blonde go. She took a sip from her coffee, a bit cold now for her liking, but it didn't matter. She was already wide awake.


	2. Chapter 2

Seven kept her dress for the gala in her office for weeks. As soon as she'd heard she was to be awarded a Distinguished Service Medal alongside numerous Starfleet officers, she had quickly decided what she would wear and put it aside. There were far more important things to consider in her daily position as lead researcher and director of the new Center for Borg Rehabilitation, located near Starfleet Headquarters at San Francisco Bay. Nearly two hundred drones survived the virus that left several cubes lingering outside Earth's orbit. Seven had worked with a team of engineers to create a "drone" of their own, which was used to infiltrate the cubes, dismantle and retrieve valuable data, and transport survivors back to the Center.

All had gone according to plan, though the process was not without its struggles. Dealing with one drone severed from the Collective was difficult enough, let alone several dozen. A number of counselors were trained to help with the transition, all under Seven's direction and Admiral Janeway's unofficial consultation. Commander Deanna Troi was enlisted to assist Seven in developing a program that would cater to the drones' need for empathy and compassion while balancing their desire for efficiency. Through technology simulating a hive mind, Seven was able to link with the drones at first, assure them they were not alone, and slowly ease them into life as individuals.

One year later, most of the drones were on their way to becoming productive members of society. The majority had already left the Center and reunited with their families. Others secured admission to Starfleet academy or took positions as civilians. The few who required additional supervision and support were regarded as high level cases. These ex-drones continued to show signs of aggression and distrust, making it necessary for Seven and Commander Troi to meet with them daily. While their status continued to keep Seven unnerved, she was confident they would eventually, as she had, fully embrace the second chance they'd been given.

"Wow," Commander Troi mused as she stepped into Seven's office, a large space which doubled as her quarters when she needed to work overnight. "You look fantastic."

Seven's gown was conservative by most standards, but no less stunning. The midnight blue, silk crew neck draped high across her chest, dipping slightly lower into a V against her back. Long sleeves covered her arms down to the wrists, and the floor length, body-hugging garment almost looked like a more glamorous version of the catsuits she so famously wore during her time aboard Voyager. Her silver earrings sparkled just as boldly as her remaining implants, hair flowing across shoulders in waves that were slightly more coiffed than normal, though still reserved.

"Thank you," she swallowed nervously. She was still not a fan of large gatherings, though her social progression and spiritual practice put her more at ease. Being paraded in front of Starfleet, even for something she fully deserved, carried with it an air of formality and peculiarity she was not sure she'd ever get used to.

"I hope this looks alright," Deanna looked down at her uniform. "It feels rather drab in comparison."

"You are required to wear your Starfleet regalia, are you not?" Seven noted, stating the obvious, but trying to be supportive.

"I know!" Deanna scoffed. "But for once I'd like to get dolled up and be the belle of the ball."

Seven rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps I should have taken Starfleet's offer to supply a uniform," she sighed. "I'd prefer not to be the center of attention."

"Ha!" Deanna smirked. "It doesn't matter what you wear, Seven. When you walk into a room, all eyes fix on you no matter what. You should be used to it by now."

Seven swallowed again, blushing slightly as she looked down at her dress once more.

"That was a compliment," Deanna assured, gently grabbing her arm. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

After greeting the other honorees, Seven took her seat next to Deanna and her husband, Captain William Riker. She scanned the room for the Admiral but did not see her. Knowing she wouldn't miss it, she began piecing together the hints the older woman had dropped earlier as the program began.

After a brief introduction, Kathryn walked out on stage. Seven tried not to let her jaw drop as her eyes went directly to her hair, which she had apparently stripped of its fading red color, now appearing entirely gray.

"Good evening," the Admiral began her speech. "I'm sure you're all wondering who this old woman is standing before you. Not long ago, someone I admire told me they prefer a woman who ages naturally. So, I gave it some thought and finally decided, the hell with it, why not?"

The room filled with laughter. Kathryn's eyes flitted to Seven, who was seated in the front row. She couldn't help but smile.

"We all know why we're here tonight, so I won't draw this out. I have the privilege of presenting our first honoree with the Distinguished Service Medal, an award typically given to Starfleet officers who distinguish themselves through their bravery and ability in the call of duty. The individual whom I present this medal to has never attended Starfleet Academy, though that makes her no less a hero in my eyes. Throughout her years of service, not only has she helped save millions of lives with her work through the Center for Advanced Nanotechnology, but she once helped bring this Admiral and her crew aboard the U.S.S. Voyager home safely after seven brutal years adrift in the Delta Quadrant. Truthfully, had our ship not encountered Seven of Nine, tertiary adjunct of unimatrix zero one, I don't know how many of us would be here today."

Kathryn caught a glimpse of several other Voyager crew members in attendance, fighting back tears as she recalled their saga.

"And had Seven Hansen, now the Director of the Center for Borg Rehabilitation, not fought through fear, uncertainty, and numerous other threats to regaining her humanity, none of the nearly two hundred drones who were rescued a little over a year ago would be given the same chance she received."

She took a breath as the room filled with applause, glancing back down at Seven.

"As I look now at this incredible woman, I am in awe of everything she has accomplished. Her dedication continues to touch the lives of so many people, and her brilliance is only matched by the astonishingly beautiful depth of her heart."

Seven's eyes glistened as she swallowed, meeting the Admiral's gaze once more.

"It is my honor, and with immense gratitude, that I present the Distinguished Service Medal to Seven Hansen."

The room erupted in applause as everyone in attendance rose to their feet. Seven's heart raced as she quickly made her way to the stage, stopping to shake the hands of several Admirals along the way.

Kathryn watched the blonde glide towards her, eyes fixed upon one another, careful not to betray anything beyond the utmost in professionalism and respect. Though they both knew the layers of complexity behind this moment, their romance was still largely under wraps, only a handful of people knowing the extent.

She took Seven's hand, shaking it firmly. Seven returned the gesture, though the Admiral's breath caught as the blonde leaned in for a modest hug. Kathryn closed her eyes, embracing her gently.

"Thank you," Seven whispered.

"My love," Kathryn whispered back.

As Seven stepped aside, Kathryn brought the medal to the collar of her silk dress, dipping her fingers just beneath the fabric, fixing the magnet there and letting it catch. Kathryn smiled broadly as Seven moved forward, displaying the honor bestowed upon her by her peers, allowing her to soak in the admiration those who remained standing continued to display through their applause.

Seven briefly thanked the Admiral and her entire team, especially Commander Troi, before returning to her seat. The rest of the program commenced with other Admirals, both retired and active duty, presenting similar awards to honorees. When it was over, the crowd moved to an adjoining ballroom where they were seated for dinner.

"Congratulations!" B'Elanna cheered as she pulled Seven in for a tight hug. "Who knew some day you'd be the most decorated Borg in Starfleet?"

Seven scowled a bit as she took her seat, beginning to feel much more at ease in the presence of her closest friends.

"_I _knew from the very beginning," Doc Zimmerman claimed.

"Of course you did," Harry shook his head. "Well done, Seven."

"Thank you," she sighed. "I would not have been able to accomplish this if it were not for the support of each of you. However, Commander Troi…"

"_Deanna_," the Betazoid reminded her.

"Deanna," Seven swallowed. "I believe you are equally deserving of this award. I intend to file a complaint with Starfleet letting them know they have committed an oversight."

"That's kind of you, Seven," she responded. "But really, this is your baby. I'm just glad I've been able to help."

The entire table stood as Admiral Janeway approached. Harry, always the gentleman, pulled out her seat.

"Good evening," she greeted the group. All eyes were curiously fixed on her and Seven as she put a hand on the small of the blonde's back. Seven smirked ever so subtly, allowing the move as they took their seats.

"That was quite a speech," Captain Riker told her as he went in for another bite of his salad. "I'd rate you and Jean-Luc among the top orators I've ever known."

"I'm afraid I can't take much credit for a speech that practically wrote itself," she mused, turning to Seven. "It's easy to sound good when everything you're saying is true."

The group laughed. Seven continued to blush, focusing on her meal as she felt everyone once again staring at her.

"When did you become so modest?" B'Elanna jabbed. "I remember times I wanted to scream back on Voyager."

Seven rolled her eyes.

"Thankfully, we have all grown since then."

"Here here," Tom laughed, bringing his champagne glass into the air. The others followed suit.

"To Seven," the Doc smiled.

"To Seven," everyone else chimed in.

As they each took a sip, Seven almost faltered at the subtle feeling of fingers tracing her knee beneath the table. Slowly, she removed her foot from her heel, bringing it to the Admiral's calf as she delicately stroked. Kathryn almost dropped her fork, immensely turned on by Seven's willingness to play the game.

"So," Tom spoke to Seven again. "What's it like living in the barracks?"

"Commander?"

"I'm sure your quarters at Starfleet aren't as comfortable as your place in New Mexico," he continued. "I remember the digs at the Academy were barely bigger than Houdini's milk can."

"Seriously," Harry agreed. "Do you still have most of your stuff back in Santa Fe, or…"

"I have no plans to return to New Mexico," Seven interrupted.

"Ever?" B'Elanna asked.

"Perhaps to visit," Seven swallowed. "But otherwise...no."

"Are you looking for a bigger place near the Bay?" Captain Riker suggested. "Because I've got a buddy who…ow!"

He stopped abruptly, having been pinched by his wife.

Seven took a deep breath and looked across the table at the Doctor, one of the only people from their oldest group of friends she and Kathryn had told. He merely shrugged.

"What I have not been able to fit into my quarters, Admiral Janeway has graciously allowed me to store in her loft."

"Ohhh," several voices nodded in unison.

Apparently, that was just the right amount of detail they'd been hankering for, given the rumors that had swirled among their group for months.

"She has been more than generous," Seven added, sitting up a little straighter.

"You don't say," B'Elanna smirked again.

Seven looked to Kathryn for her reaction. The older woman's eyes softened, her lips curling up a bit. Seven took a deep breath, then nodded.

"I suppose there's no reason not to be honest with those of you at this table," the Admiral breathed. "God knows we've been through more together than any group of people ought to."

"Amen," Harry took another swig of his champagne.

"Are you saying the inevitable's finally happened?" B'Elanna asked. "The two of you…"

"Can count on our continued discretion," Tuvok assured, glancing around the table, almost father-like.

"Thank you, dear friend," Kathryn laughed. "Not that there's any real reason to hide...it's just…"

"You don't want everyone knowing your business," Deanna offered. "Especially when you're still working together. Believe me, I get it."

"Suffice it to say," Seven finally spoke. "I do not require another living space. I am, in fact...happy...where I am."

The smiles around the table could not have been more genuine.

"I'll drink to that," Kathryn smirked.

Everyone laughed as they raised their glass once more and took another sip.

"Doctor," Seven began. "Have plans commenced for this year's conf…"

_Seven of Nine._

Seven stopped speaking mid sentence.

"Seven?" Joe asked. "Are you alright?"

The blonde shook her head, sure she was simply imagining things. It was a boisterous room. No doubt many people were saying her name. There was no need to…

_Seven of Nine._

"I…" she tried to speak.

Kathryn grabbed her shoulder.

"Seven," she whispered, her stomach cramping as she noted the blonde's skin had completely flushed.

Seven attempted to smile, though she was clearly struggling.

"I'm…"

_Our thoughts are one._

Her eyes rolled back behind her lids, body going limp as she slumped in her chair.


	3. Chapter 3

All was silent at first as Seven opened her eyes. She could make out the shapes of faces vaguely familiar, felt the hard surface of the granite floor beneath her as her senses slowly returned. Eyes finally brought into focus, she noted Kathryn kneeling next to her on one side, the Doctor on the other, while dozens of others stood hovering above.

"Can you hear me?" she finally made out Kathryn's voice amidst the rumbling din of hushed concern.

"Seven?" the Doctor spoke to her as well.

She shot up abruptly once her faculties were with her again.

"Don't," Kathryn told her, holding her shoulders back, preventing her from standing. "Take your time."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Joe asked.

Seven still felt a bit dizzy. She remembered their conversation, remembered laughing, smiling, and then suddenly, that voice.

"I...believe it was a headache," she swallowed.

"You don't get headaches," Kathryn shook her head. "Not unless you've had an excessive amount to drink, which you haven't."

"Does your head still hurt now?" Joe questioned.

Seven simply nodded, wincing a bit, wanting to be honest, but at the same time, terrified of what might happen if she told the truth.

"I wish to return home," she whispered to Kathryn.

"Joe? Maybe she should go back to Starfleet Medical for…"

"No," Seven groaned adamantly. "Please. I simply wish to rest."

"Very well," the Doctor sighed. "But if you feel faint again, or if the pain worsens, don't hesitate to contact me. I'll check in on you tomorrow before returning to Boston."

The two slowly helped Seven to her feet, Kathryn refusing to let go of her arm for a second as they said their goodbyes and left the gathering.

* * *

After transporting back to the Admiral's building and getting inside, Kathryn helped Seven into the bedroom. The blonde remained quiet, almost in a daze, as she stood in front of the closet. Kathryn instinctively went to her, sliding the zipper down the back of her dress, catching it before it could pool at Seven's feet. Seven murmured a soft thank you before immediately getting into bed.

The Admiral sat next to her, watching Seven sink into the soft pillows, appearing unusually small and weak.

"You scared me," she breathed. "I know I can't make you, but I wish you'd let the Doctor…"

"I do not require medical attention," Seven spoke somewhat harshly before closing her eyes, attempting to remain calm. "I was...overwhelmed."

"How so?"

Seven looked around the room, trying to construct a reasonable response.

"To be honored...for a project that has not yet been entirely successful...was…alarming."

"You mean Isak?" she asked, referring to the most difficult of the high level drone cases. They had discussed him at length, Kathryn giving as much encouragement and support as she could, having experience with bringing a volatile, resistant drone to stability. "Has there been a change in his status?"

"His condition remains the same," Seven sighed. "The outcome of his transition continues to be...precarious."

"He's come light years from where he was," Kathryn insisted. "You know better than anyone how long it can take. The setbacks…"

"Why did Starfleet choose to acknowledge me now?" Seven questioned. "Why not wait until all the drones have successfully been released from the program?"

"I couldn't tell you," Kathryn continued to whisper. "Only that it came time for review, and they decided you'd made enough progress to merit recognition."

Seven's breath was erratic, eyes darting back and forth. Kathryn had not seen her this on edge in ages.

"I'm sorry," the Admiral shook her head. "I didn't realize it would be so distressing."

Seven swallowed, shifting as she attempted to get comfortable beneath the sheets. She brought her gaze back to Kathryn's, finally taking her hand, lacing their fingers.

"Apologies are unnecessary," she breathed. "Your intentions were not to cause discomfort."

"Quite the opposite," Kathryn smiled hesitantly. "You've worked tirelessly. I was just glad to be part of it."

"You have been with me every step of the way," Seven told her. "Your words...I can't thank you…"

"Yes you can," Kathryn smirked. "You do, every day."

Seven pulled Kathryn closer. Kathryn leaned against the blonde's side, keeping their hands tightly clasped. She could feel Seven's heart continue to race beneath her chest as she looked down at their hands, flesh and metal mingling warmly against her abdomen.

"Are you sure there's nothing else?" she felt compelled to ask.

Seven remained motionless.

"I was...prepared to acknowledge our relationship in the presence of our colleagues," she responded mildly. "Still...it was...unnerving."

Kathryn sat up.

"I had no idea they would be so forward," she gaped. "I suppose I should have expected Tom and B'Elanna, of all people, but believe me, I did not plan on making a formal announcement."

"Nor did I," Seven smirked beneath hooded lids. "Though you also did not go to lengths to hide your affection."

Kathryn balked.

"Well...can you blame me, considering?"

"Considering what?"

"_That dress_," the Admiral rasped.

Seven blushed as she rolled her eyes. By now Kathryn knew playing coy was one of few games Seven enjoyed from time to time. She was anything but shy.

"I believe you also attempted to make an impression."

Seven's eyes trailed to Kathryn's newly silvered hair. Though she kept it slightly longer than the Admiral who had journeyed to Voyager years ago, the salt and pepper bob made her look all the more like her old self.

"Do you like it?" Kathryn asked, feigning concern.

Seven answered by grabbing her jaw and kissing her hard. Kathryn swallowed down as much of her remaining worries as she could, bringing her hands the the blonde's shoulders, stroking the tender spot on her arm where metal met skin. She caressed her cheek. _So soft_, she always thought, for such an incredibly strong woman.

Seven finally pulled back, smiling amusedly as she ran her fingers through the iron-hued tresses.

"You are beautiful, as always," Seven whispered.

Kathryn's eyes glimmered with pride. She'd never get tired of hearing those words.

Sighing audibly, she tucked herself in.

"Computer, lights off," she demanded before wrapping herself around Seven again.

"Try to get some rest," she whispered. "Everything will work out. It always has."

Kathryn could feel Seven's skepticism even as she continued to trace her fingers along the Admiral's spine.

"Your optimism is tempting," she breathed. "However, these drones are individuals. Their circumstances are different from my own."

"That's true," Kathryn yawned. "I don't mean to diminish their struggles, nor the amount of work left be done. But with your guidance, I know they'll succeed."

Seven turned on her side, allowing Kathryn to curl against her back.

"I hope you are correct," she swallowed.

"Trust me. They'll settle into their new Collective," Kathryn smirked. "Besides, I'd take you as Queen any day."

Seven's eyes shot open.

She stared into the darkness for what felt like hours, until the sound of Kathryn's rhythmic breathing finally lulled her to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"You were right," the Doc chirped as he put his tricorder away. "You're as healthy as a twenty year old. Healthier, in fact, than you were then, and, if you don't mind me saying, lovelier than ever."

Seven sighed as she sat on the sofa, rolling down her sleeves. She stood and began to pace.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"My pleasure," he replied. "Though, judging by your temperament, I'd say there is something troubling you."

Seven stopped pacing. She looked across the Bay at Starfleet headquarters, honing in on the building that housed her office.

"I am merely experiencing the expected levels of stress one would typically endure given the circumstances."

"Of course," he spoke kindly, joining her by the window. "Thankfully, home life seems to be going well for you."

He glanced around the loft, still trying to take in the fact that his two closest friends were sleeping together, although he could not have been happier for them.

"And you?" Seven purposefully shifted the conversation. "Are you feeling more at ease?"

"I'm...getting by," he smiled sadly. "Martin visits frequently now that he's stationed back on Earth. My extracurriculars keep me rather busy, between the symphony and the museum of art, not to mention I've volunteered again to chair the Medical Marvels conference, despite placing it in Dr. Helsnik's capable hands."

"I am certain they are happy to have you at the helm," Seven smiled.

"That was B'Elanna," Kathryn announced as she returned from her office, where she had taken a call. "She wanted to know if she and Tom could have dinner with us this evening before embarking on their next mission."

The group had seen very little of each other over the past year, given Seven's schedule and Kathryn's reclusive tendencies.

"I told her I'd see if you were feeling up to it," she continued, looking back and forth between the blonde and the Doc, eager for the prognosis.

Seven thought for a moment. Part of her recoiled, knowing B'Elanna would no doubt bring a slew of questions now that she and their former Captain's relationship had been confirmed. On the other hand, any distraction from the thoughts and fears that currently plagued her were welcome.

"If you are willing to host, I believe I will be 'up for the occasion.'"

"Good," Kathryn smiled. "Because she didn't sound like she'd take no for an answer. Joe, will you join us?"

"I'm afraid I have to get back to Boston," he politely declined. "Though I'd give just about anything to watch the two of you fend off Tom Paris' no doubt incessant curiosity."

Kathryn sulked for a moment.

"Are you sure you can't stick around?"

"You'll be fine," he laughed, putting a supportive hand on Kathryn's shoulder. "If anyone can handle him, it's you."

He made his way back over to Seven, giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Be well," he told her softly.

After seeing him out, Kathryn checked in on other messages she'd received while Seven headed to Starfleet for her daily meetings with Deanna and their remaining drones.

* * *

"Insufficient!" Isak shouted, smashing his arms against the force field that kept him in his spacious cell, much larger than the Brig, but small enough to be able to keep tabs on him at all times.

"You may leave when you have completed your assignments," Seven stood, arms crossed behind her back, squaring off with the much larger man just inches away. "Commander Troi has given you several tasks, which you have consistently ignored."

"I am not a _puppet_ for her amusement," the young Cardassian male spat as he spoke.

Seven knew his species lent itself towards the difficulties they'd had with him, though she made every attempt to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I know you are not fond of being made to feel like an experiment," Seven told him. "I also remember becoming frustrated with…"

"Go to hell!" Isak shouted again. "You're one of them now. You can no longer relate to my struggle. You are an individual, and I….am nothing."

He fell back for a moment, showing signs of futility, of sadness, emotions that were far easier for Commander Troi to work with.

"I may have become fully human," Seven swallowed, feeling more uneasy around the drone than usual. "But I am still able to recall what it feels like to not belong. The Collective is no longer your home, nor has Earth become a safehaven for your confusion, your doubts. However, if you will allow us to…"

"Link with me again," he begged, moving as close as he could to the force field, his lips practically surging as he spoke, locking eyes with Seven beyond the thin veil of protection. "Join with me, through the hive mind. I know you miss it."

"No," Seven remained adamant.

"_Please_," he reiterated. "Our thoughts are one."

Seven took several steps back at those words, faltering as she caught hold of a bulkhead. She had worked hard to never show signs of fear or weakness in front of the drones, but given her current predicament, couldn't help it. Quickly, she stood up straight, stepping forward again, staring Isak down fiercely.

"Commander Troi will meet with you shortly," she told him. "I suggest following her orders."

As she made her way back to her office, she found herself becoming more enraged, more confused, every possible explanation flooding through her overactive mind. Closing the door behind her, she sat at her desk in the dark, shutting her eyes, attempting meditation to calm the voices still lingering in her head, using everything she'd learned in the past twenty years to bring herself back to the present. Eventually, she was able to return to some measure of ease, all of the noise subsiding, all voices hushed, except for one.

* * *

That evening, B'Elanna and Tom showed up at eight o'clock sharp. It took less than five minutes for B'Elanna to corner Seven in the kitchen and commence with the interrogation.

"What's it like?"

Seven tried to steady herself as she continued chopping.

"I assume you're referring to my becoming a decorated civilian under Starfleet command?" the blonde stalled, knowing it wouldn't work.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm referring to," B'Elanna narrowed her eyes, leaning against the counter, swiping a raw carrot from the pile of vegetables.

Seven sighed, moving to the stove.

"You wish to know what it's like to be dating an Admiral?" the blonde smirked.

"Not just _any_ _Admiral_," B'Elanna whispered heatedly, about to explode. "Our _former Captain_. Our former _female_ Captain. The woman who's secretly been in love with you for decades."

Seven dropped her spatula into the stew, finally turning to face her half-Klingon friend.

"Not that you weren't in love with her too," B'Elanna clarified. "That's finally clear."

"Apparently it was not as much of a 'secret' as you suggest," Seven swallowed.

"We didn't exactly take bets," she shrugged. "But I think most of us had a pretty good idea."

Seven continued to breath, relaxing a bit as she realized she was in the presence of someone she could trust, someone who over time had proven to be a very loyal ally.

"So," the brunette continued. "You're not gonna make this easy for me, are you?"

Seven smirked, leaning back against the counter.

"What exactly do you…"

"_The sex_," B'Elanna finally burst. "I mean, of course I want to know if you're happy, but that's pretty apparent, so let's just start with the sex."

Seven's cheeks went beet red. While she wasn't shy in the bedroom, talking about it with others was a different story, especially when she didn't know how Kathryn would feel.

"Come on," B'Elanna continued to jab. "God knows I've told you enough about me and Tom."

"Information which I never solicited," Seven rolled her eyes.

"Not true," she smirked. "I wasn't forthcoming on Voyager because I still thought you were completely obnoxious, but after we returned to Earth you still weren't shy about asking. Which, come to think of it...what does Chakotay think about all of this?"

Seven cringed internally at the thought of her ex. Taking a deep breath, she resumed slicing.

"We encountered him on our way to Boston," she spoke coolly. "Besides that, I have had no communication with him. What he has or hasn't assumed is none of my concern."

"You don't talk at all, huh?" B'Elanna shook her head. "Can't say I blame you. I'm thankful I never went down that road."

Seven commenced with assembling their salad, along with procuring plates and utensils.

"You're really not giving me anything?"

"What are we talking about?" Kathryn asked as she waltzed into the kitchen.

"Admiral," B'Elanna pulled it together a bit. "We were just…"

"Judging by Seven's face, I think I have a pretty good idea," she joked, sidling over to the blonde, squeezing her hand before patting her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I only came for the wine. Your husband's behaving himself so far, telling me about your expedition to Paluk III."

She grabbed a bottle out of their pantry, then passed between the two again.

"As you were," she winked.

Seven ran her fingers through her golden locks, leaning back again against the stove as she watched Kathryn exit, a smile slowly forming on her lips.

"That good, huh?" B'Elanna glowed, smiling devilishly.

Seven swallowed, though she felt more than a little satisfied.

* * *

"Wait," Tom wiped his mouth with his napkin. "I'm still confused. How'd you go from duking it out at last year's conference to moving in together?"

"Isn't that the old story?" Kathryn mused, pouring herself another glass of Chardonnay. "Women shacking up together on the third date, or something?"

"Sounds like you didn't even get that far," Tom laughed. "Besides, twenty plus years of sexual tension seems like plenty of…"

"Cool it, Tom," B'Elanna warned.

"He's fine," Kathryn waved him off. "Not to mention entirely correct."

"So," B'Elanna turned to Seven, stabbing at a few potatoes left in her bowl. "You were in the Cape, right? Preventing the Doc from offing himself?"

Seven shook her head at the thought of the entire debacle. Kathryn reached for her hand under the table, knowing it was still a painful memory, even if they could laugh about it now.

"Once we convinced him otherwise," Seven began. "I was able to process the other emotions that were surfacing."

"She wrote me a beautiful letter," Kathryn spoke softly. "And I wrote back, and from there, the rest is history."

"So what's next?" B'Elanna asked boldly. "Should I be dusting off my wedding formals?"

The foursome shared a bit of nervous laughter. Kathryn glanced at Seven, who appeared to be lost in thought. They hadn't discussed marriage at length, neither of them wanting to push the other into something they weren't ready for. Seven had mentioned she was never interested in marrying Chakotay, though whether that was due to the decidedly mismatched nature of their relationship or a real distaste for the institution in general, she couldn't be sure. From her own perspective, Kathryn had waited long enough to not be in any rush, but definitely was not opposed.

"We're more interested in living in the now," Kathryn finally spoke, squeezing Seven's hand a little harder beneath the table. "Right?"

The blonde looked up from her meal, meeting B'Elanna's eyes, then looking at Tom, and finally, at the Admiral.

"Precisely," she smiled.

Kathryn swallowed. Truth be told, she had never thought about marriage quite as much as she had recently, and knew that if the opportunity arose, she would take it in a heartbeat.

"Well, I for one can attest to the fact that it doesn't change anything," Tom smirked, looking amorously at his wife. "Not when you've known someone for as long as you two have."

"That's good news," Kathryn laughed a little, happy to lighten the mood. "Maybe by the time I'm eighty and Seven's sixty-five we'll be ready to tie the knot."

Seven continued to smile, though her pulse quickened as she attempted not to let on what was happening.

_How does one live in the present when every day is fleeting?_ the voice told her. _Pity you've chosen a life where time is no longer irrelevant._

Seven looked back at Kathryn, eyes so tremendously kind, so assuring. Regardless of their legal status, she had committed to her totally, completely.

_She's old, Seven. Older than you, though you aren't getting any younger. You've become weak, inadequate. Such a shame._

"How's Miral doing in Phoenix?" Kathryn asked. Seven heard the question, attempted to keep up with the conversation, though the dialogue forming in her mind was taking the lead.

_She will die before you, and once again, you will be alone. Why persist in this fantasy? Why not cut your losses before…_

"No," Seven spoke aloud, catching herself off guard.

Kathryn and their dinner guests turned to her abruptly.

"See, I didn't think it was hotter than in Santa Fe," B'Elanna thankfully incorporated the blonde's response seamlessly.

Kathryn, on the other hand, could tell something was off.

"I will commence with dessert," Seven stood, pulling their plates from the table, making her way back to the kitchen.

"She okay?" Tom asked when the blonde was out of earshot.

Kathryn nodded hesitantly.

"Joe said everything was fine," she tried to rationalize. "I think it's just exhaustion."

The Admiral began tapping her fingers against the table as their conversation continued, hoping, praying, that she was right.


	5. Chapter 5

Kathryn woke at 0200 hours to an empty bed. It was unusual for Seven not to sleep through the night. Though she'd abandoned the alcove years ago, her sleep patterns were still very regimented. Thankfully, on the rare occasion she couldn't make it through her REM cycle, the Admiral knew exactly where she'd be.

"Now I know you're not telling me everything," the older woman spoke deeply as she entered the rec center on the eighth floor of her building.

Seven's arms displayed their true strength as she continued doing pull-ups. Kathryn had no idea how many reps she'd completed, but judging by the beads of sweat rolling down her face, glimmering down her neck, soaking the sleeveless shirt she wore, it had to be in the dozens. As Kathryn stepped closer, she could almost hear the blonde's heartbeat galloping in her chest, breath steady yet labored as the muscles in her arms flexed and buckled, showing every contour through tightly stretched skin. She'd found less time to work out in recent years, but still remained in astounding physical shape. The Admiral admired the former drone's dedication, though she was thankful she didn't expect the same from her, and was even slightly relieved as she noted the small changes, perfectly imperfect, that began to take hold as Seven caught up with her in age.

She watched her drop from the bar, landing squarely on her feet, ever agile in her long, deliberate movements. The green spandex suit she wore undulated as Seven caught her breath, wiping the sweat from her brow, her neck, as she proceeded to the bench, where she began doing sit-ups.

"I am simply working preemptively to offset the stress I will inevitably encounter," Seven grunted through her routine, curling up with hands crossed against her chest, hair pulled back messily, legs planted firmly on the ground.

Kathryn circled to the other side of the bench, sitting on the opposite end between Seven's legs, still far enough away not to disturb her.

"I hope you don't expect me to let this go," the Admiral breathed. "As if nothing's out of the ordinary."

"It is not."

Kathryn pulled her robe a bit tighter, scooting closer on the bench, finding that balance she had mastered long ago between firmness and comfort when dealing with one of Seven's standoffs.

"I've known you long enough to tell when something's wrong," she continued quietly. "You're hiding something, running from..."

"_I am not running_," Seven's voice boomed through her teeth, echoing through the stark, white facility as she sat up straight. She was shaking hard, adrenaline no doubt pumping through her veins like acid, burning into her resolve to remain unaffected.

Kathryn did not back down. She remained still, inches from the blonde as she continued to huff, shivering now as the heat began to subside from her muscles and the chill set in.

"You can deny it at all you want," the Admiral spoke seriously. "But give me a little credit, Seven. You fell silent during dinner, you were sick the night before, and now you're down here, working yourself to death instead of sleeping, and I want to know _what the hell is going on_."

Finally, Seven relented, bringing her bright, blue eyes, a bit bloodshot, up to Kathryn's.

Suddenly, the blonde felt like they were right back on Voyager, sitting in Janeway's ready room, staring each other down, both refusing to back away though they knew they had to, always fighting the impulse to move forward, to give in to each other rather than fight, to make amends before either had seen their side of things through to the finish. In this moment, however, Seven knew there were no protocols holding them back, no seemingly black-and-white arguments to overcome as they sat looking into each other's eyes, breathing one another in without the pain of having to resist. No matter how much Seven wanted to run, no matter how determined she was to keep this battle to herself, she knew that sooner or later, it would be futile.

Her lips began to tremble, refusing to betray the fear that ate at her as she sat across from the woman who always knew exactly what to say, what to do, even when they were in the midst of arguing. Kathryn had always been able to cut through her terror of the unknown, offering instead the warmest, most decadent solace. Although there was nothing more Seven wanted from the very beginning, she'd also feared it was too good to be true. Now, any sign that may be the case became potential evidence against her own happiness, which was why in this moment, she couldn't help but collapse.

The tears fell slowly, still stifled by her resistance, though they clearly couldn't be stopped. She bit the inside of her lip as she tried to keep breathing, nostrils flared against the strain, sitting up straight with her back stiff, attempting to maintain control. The vein in her forehead began to pulse, trailing down to her furrowed brow, facial implants shifting slightly against skin that rebelled, even to this day, against the very technology that aided her survival.

Kathryn slowly reached out, bringing her hand to Seven's cheek, brushing away a tear, lingering there before pushing some of her blonde strands behind her ear. Boldly, she took Seven's chin, turning her very slowly, bringing them face to face. The former drone closed her eyes, attempting to compose herself.

"Seven," Kathryn whispered lovingly.

Seven opened her eyes once more. Unable to hold back, she fell forward into Kathryn's arms and began to sob.

The Admiral's hands gripped the slippery smooth fabric, fingers searching tremors and tears for what was wrong. Seven held on tight, burrowing against Kathryn's chest, between her chin and shoulder, breathing deeply between cries as she allowed herself to soak in the comfort she needed.

"It's alright," Kathryn continued to sigh. "Whatever it is, we'll get through it. Together."

The two sat together for a long while. Seven's sobs trailed off to a steady exhale of grief as Kathryn continued to rub her back and kiss the saltiness from her shoulders. Not wanting to push her, but desperately needing to know what was happening, she gently lifted the blonde from her chest so she could face her once again.

"Are you ill?" Kathryn swallowed. "Is it something...the Doctor couldn't…"

"No," Seven murmured, sniffing as she wiped at her own eyes. "I am well...physically."

"Then...emotionally? I know working with the drones has been difficult, but surely it hasn't been more taxing than other trials you've been through."

"This...is different," Seven told her. "However...it is also manageable."

"Then what else?"

Seven shook her head but remained silent.

"Have I…" Kathryn began again, hating the selfish, pleading sound of her words, but knowing she needed to ask them. "Is there something… I've done...to make you unhappy?"

The lump in Seven's throat ached at the painful cadence of Kathryn's voice, almost as if the two were literally connected. Needing to reassure her, she brought her hands to either side of the Admiral's face, staring into piercing pools of blue-gray.

"You have not made me unhappy," Seven breathed. "You have always been...and continue to be...a tremendous source of joy, a reminder of the happiness within me that cannot be destroyed."

Kathryn brought their noses together as she shut her eyes.

"No matter... how dark... I may feel," Seven continued. "You have always helped me find my way back to the light."

The Admiral opened her eyes again, bringing her lips to Seven's, kissing her gently, watching as their wet, warm flesh just barely came together. Seven deepened it, taking a breath before diving in fully, allowing them to meld, Kathryn's smaller pout enveloped by the generous swell of Seven's lips. Their tongues danced hesitantly, tenderly, as Kathryn linked her arms through Seven's and pulled her closer, still situated between her legs. Seven thrusted her hips forward, needing to be close, wanting to forget everything that had brought them to this place and simply reap the benefits of where it had taken them.

"Please," Seven whispered, out of breath and still shaking, practically pulling Kathryn onto her lap.

Kathryn's eyebrow rose.

"You still haven't told me…"

"There is nothing to tell," the blonde sighed, kissing the Admiral's neck, trailing her tongue along the carotid artery, behind the ear. "I require...release."

Kathryn still looked skeptically as Seven let her fingers slip beneath the collar of her robe, pushing the soft, lavender fabric aside.

"The building's surveillance…"

"Has been disabled."

"What?" the Admiral frowned amusedly.

"I frequently disconnect the visual sensors when I am engaging in recreational activity," the blonde explained. "I do not care to be watched."

"I _know_," the older woman rasped as Seven continued to kiss down her chest. "Which is why...I think…"

Seven suddenly pulled the Admiral on top of her, lying back against the bench.

"You're insatiable," Kathryn finally cracked a smile, laughing softly as she looked down at the woman beneath her. "Sometimes I'm afraid I won't be able to keep up with you."

"In the time we have been together thus far," Seven smirked, taking the Admiral's hands and trailing them to the zipper at the front of her suit. "You have never failed to 'keep up.'"

"You know how much I want you," Kathryn breathed, kissing her forehead before nuzzling her nose again. "Always….it's just...I can't help but feel like…"

_Someone else is inside you._

Seven blinked at the voice, but made every attempt not to react.

"I apologize for making you worry," Seven breathed. "But there is no..."

_You are a most interesting creature, Annika. So determined to succeed without us. _

Kathryn brought her hands to Seven's cheeks.

"These...emotions," Seven tried again. "...are simply…"

_If you tell her, you will fail._

She fell silent, letting go of Kathryn's hands.

"You don't have to tell me now," Kathryn shook her head. "Not until you're ready."

Seven swallowed. Slowly, she eased up off the bench, helping both of them to their feet.

As they stood in the turbolift, Kathryn took the blonde's hand, bringing it to her lips, kissing it reassuringly.

"No matter what happens," she told her. "Just know…. how much I love you."

Seven kept Kathryn's hand, squeezing it tightly, smiling as best she could as they made their way back to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Despite getting little sleep, Seven left early the next morning. Kathryn took her time getting out of bed, feeling quite hungover from the heaviness of the night before. As she finally sat at her desk, coffee in hand, she noted the signal on her comscreen flashing, alerting her to a message from Commander Troi. Swallowing, she quickly pressed the few buttons needed to return the call.

"Admiral," Deanna's face flashed on screen.

"Commander," Kathryn smiled hesitantly. "How are you? Is everything alright?"

They did not speak regularly, though they'd gotten to know each other well as they met from time to time to debrief on the progress of the program.

"Well, that's actually what I wanted to ask you," Deanna responded. "Seven missed our check-in this morning. Is she still not feeling well?"

Kathryn felt the air completely leave her lungs. She quickly took a deep breath, telling herself to remain calm, objective, until she had more facts.

"No," she swallowed again. "She left per usual this morning. I assumed she was with you."

"I haven't seen her," Deanna shook her head. "But to be honest, Admiral, as odd as this is, I have to say I'm not entirely surprised. She's been acting strange the past few days. I thought it was just anxiety over the ceremony, not to mention Isak's been particularly unreasonable, but now I'm starting to think something else might be going on."

"You're right," Kathryn gripped the edge of her desk. "She hasn't been herself."

"I'll check in with Starfleet security," Deanna offered. "They'll be able to find her if she's somewhere on site. There may be a perfectly good explanation. In the meantime, is there anything…"

"She won't tell me," Kathryn started to feel herself crumble. "Last night...she was so upset...but... wouldn't give me anything."

"Why don't you come down to the Center?" the Betazoid offered. "That way we can put together a plan."

"What if she comes home?" Kathryn noted. "Maybe I'd better stay here."

"That's understandable," Deanna agreed. "But keep in touch. I'll let you know if I hear anything. Whatever it is, I'm sure she'll come around soon. She cares too much to let you worry for long."

"Thank you, Commander," Kathryn breathed, then ended the transmission.

She sat still for several seconds, unable to move, unable to think, until the possibilities and unspeakable horrors that could have been to blame began flooding, one by one, into her mind.

Were Seven's remaining implants finally failing? Kathryn and the Doctor had scrambled once before, years and years ago, trying to save her life, the only option a transplant from young Icheb, who so generously risked his life to save his mentor's. Joe had scanned her and found everything to be in order, but there was still a chance he may have missed something.

Or were her hormones, now changing as she dealt with not only being in love, but also entering middle age, somehow more than she was able to handle? Kathryn hated to think stereotypically, but knew the blonde was not a fan of admitting weakness, and if it was some kind of hormonal flux, wouldn't necessarily be comfortable sharing it with the Doctor.

Or had someone, perhaps one of the drones recently released from the program, returned, angry and feeling resentful, unable to fit into society and therefore ready to take revenge on the woman who has saved them?

Kathryn stood abruptly, crossing into the living room, trying not to overreact, and at the same time, considering all of the options she had to rectify this situation, whatever it might entail. She could use Starfleet's high-yield search aparati to scan the entire city, the entire planet, the galaxy if necessary. And yet, one other thought crossed her mind, less immediately dire than the others, but no less terrifying. What if... Seven didn't want to be found?

Perhaps Kathryn had done something, unknowingly, to turn Seven away, to somehow make her fall out of love, to push her towards wanting this admittedly wild and blissful dream to end. If that was the case, then there was no amount of searching, no amount of pleading Kathryn could do, though she'd certainly try. There was no way she'd just accept that this wasn't real. They'd come too far to just let it all go, and yet, if that was what Seven really wanted, she wouldn't force her to stay.

Still, she couldn't believe that was it. The way Seven looked at her, touched her, the way they laughed together late at night and found pleasure in absolutely every moment, however small, however mundane, the way they held each other as if no amount of time would ever be enough, and at the same time, cherished every millisecond they'd been granted, made Kathryn tear up with the knowledge that she wasn't crazy. There was no way things were about to fall apart when they'd barely just begun. Whatever Seven was dealing with, they'd find a way to make it through to the other side. But no matter how much she believed in their love, until she found her, she couldn't be entirely sure.

Her heart pounded in her ears as she began to push up off the couch, ready to make a plea with someone at Starfleet to let her use their scanning facilities.

"Come on, Kathy! Stop wallowing," a voice suddenly came from behind. "She's only been missing a few hours, tops."

The Admiral practically jumped out of her skin. Slowly, her shock turned to ire as she turned around and greeted the very unwelcome guest.

"Q," she growled. "What the hell are you..."

"Sorry to bother you, old friend, but I couldn't help but feel you were about to make a fool of yourself once again in front of your colleagues," he quipped, crossing to the couch, where he plopped down, shoes and all. "Ooo, this is comfortable. Suede, is it?"

Kathryn's head pounded, jaw clenched as she stood over him.

"Get up," she demanded. "What do you mean I…"

"God knows Starfleet hasn't fully recovered from the last time you prostrated yourself across time and space for your little lover-Borg," he shook his head. "Not that they would have been surprised had they anywhere near the amount of foresight I was able to cast on the situation. Then again, I can't blame them. I am a Q, after all, while they're merely…"

"_You knew_?" Janeway crossed her arms.

"About you and the drone? Of course, I knew Kathy! I knew before you knew. I'm omnipotent, remember? Which is why I found it so amusing when you had your little fling, chaste though it may have been, with noodle."

"Noodle?"

"Chakotay!" he told her. "You know, personality of a wet noodle? I thought I'd let you in on that joke, no? I must be slipping. And then your Borg shacked up with him for almost two decades! Merely a drop in the bucket from my perspective, mind you, but for you I'm sure it had to sting."

"Damnit, Q!" Kathryn shouted, breathing heavily. "Now is not the time."

"Sorry, Kathy," he sat up on the sofa, dusting it off. "I got a bit carried away."

"If you always know what's going to happen, you must be able to tell me what's happening now," the Admiral reasoned.

"There are _rules_, Kathy. Pesky little things I know you're not a fan of, but some of us do have to follow them."

Taking a huge risk, Kathryn grabbed the being by the shoulders, pulling him to his feet, glaring at him from mere inches away.

"Then why are you here."

Q rolled his eyes.

"If you'll kindly unhand me, I'll tell you."

Kathryn let go reluctantly. She began pacing back and forth, waiting for him to continue.

"I do have some intel regarding the current status of your Borg."

"She's _human_," Kathryn seethed. "And she happens to mean more to me than you could possibly understand, so please…"

"She may be human, but she's still part Borg," he told her firmly. "She always will be. You can't deny that, and neither can she. Which is why I'm here."

"Spit it out then," she spat angrily. "Unless you're seriously here to drive me insane once and for all."

"My, you really are in love with her," she shook his head. "I've never seen you like this before. I get it, believe me, I do. Q and I may seem like we don't share the same level of passion, but I can assure you, there's no one else with whom I'd rather spend eternity."

"Then please," Kathryn tried another tactic, bringing her energy back down to a simmer. "What's happened?"

"Nothing yet," he assured. "She's perfectly safe for the time being."

Kathryn breathed a sigh of relief, though she could still feel every inch of her body shaking.

"However," he continued. "There is a threat lurking just beyond where either of you are currently able to recognize. She's been working hard to dismantle the drone from the inside, watching, waiting for just the right moment to strike."

Kathryn's skin went cold, as if a ghost has just passed through her.

"She," she swallowed.. "Who…"

"The Queen," Q confirmed.

Kathryn finally stopped pacing, falling into a seated position on the couch, next to Q, all the color drawn from her face.

"Come now, Kathy, don't look so surprised," he scoffed. "You had to have some clue."

"How is that possible?" she spoke softly.

"Anything's possible. Haven't you seen enough in your time to realize that?"

"_How_?" she tried again, stomach in knots so painful she was actively trying to stay conscious.

"I can't tell you everything, Kathy!" Q stood, crossing the room with his hands behind his back. "I can't be meddling in human affairs to the extent I once did. I have a family of my own to consider."

"Then why say anything?" she shook her head.

He returned to her side, noting the delicate state she was in, and for once, feeling the need to curb his whimsy.

"Goodness knows you've helped my relationship a time or twelve," he swallowed. "So, I felt the need to give you something...as thanks…for all you've done."

"How charming," she sighed, rubbing her temples. "But if what you're saying is true, I need to contact Starfleet immediately and…"

"No," he told her flatly.

"No?" she tried to keep her temper in check. "What do you mean, no? The Queen…"

"Kathy, I'm asking you to trust me," he looked into her eyes somberly. "This is not about you. The love that you've found, that's the only thing that's real. Anything else can be defeated. Any other voices can be silenced."

"I don't understand," she shook her head.

"I'm telling you, don't go to Starfleet for help," he continued. "Or rather, don't employ the usual chain of command. By all means, do look to the help of your friends. Your relationship is not meant to be kept in a cage, the proverbial closet. Go forth, allow it to bloom, and when you need help, ask for it."

"You're speaking in riddles," Kathryn tried again. "I'm at a loss here, Q. All I want is for Seven to be safe, to be happy, and if the Borg Queen has anything to do with this, to find a way to defeat her. I destroyed her once, I'll do it a hundred times if I have to."

"I have no doubt you will," Q smiled. "But I really must be going."

"Wait," she followed him across the room. "Please. Don't leave until I…"

"Oh, how I would have loved to hear those words years ago," he smirked haughtily. "You were so determined to chase me away back then. How ironic now that we're both taken, you're begging me to stay."

Kathryn sulked, looking at him both helplessly and angrily.

"You can thank me later," he continued. "Perhaps when you do find Seven, I'll pop back in sometime, stick around for some of those sapphic acrobatics you two seem to be so terribly good at."

"_Get out_."

"Ta for now," he grinned, disappearing into the nothingness from which he came.

Though her head was spinning, Kathryn felt she knew where she needed to start. Heeding Q's advice, she quickly changed into her uniform and went to see Deanna.


	7. Chapter 7

"Admiral," Deanna stood as Kathryn entered her office.

"Were you able to locate her?"

"Unfortunately, no," Deanna sat on the edge of her desk, hands folded. "Have you…"

"Computer, seal the doors and bar this conversation from record."

"Doors sealed," the computer responded. "Communications for this room have been disabled."

Deanna knew better than to protest, though she couldn't help but look uneasy.

"What on earth is…"

"I was visited by Q," Kathryn confessed.

Deanna's eyes went wide.

"Q? _The_ Q?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I understand you're familiar with him."

"I'm afraid so," the brunette rolled her dark eyes. "He used to wreak havoc on board the Enterprise."

"He paid his fair share of visits to Voyager as well, but today I'm glad he made an appearance."

"What did he want?"

"Nothing," Kathryn swallowed. "Only to provide information on Seven's situation."

"That's peculiar," Deanna shook her head. "Why would he…"

"Let's just say, he owed me," she interrupted. "Commander...I need to ask you something, and I need you to promise you won't tell Starfleet unless it is absolutely necessary. Can you do that?"

"It depends," Deanna spoke honestly. "If it involves potential harm to you or anyone else, I…"

"It does," Kathryn told her bluntly. "Or...it might. I really can't be certain. I just need to tell someone, and you're the only person I feel I can trust right now."

"Well, the only way we'll know is if you tell me."

Kathryn knew she had no choice.

"Is there any possible way," she began slowly. "The Queen...could still be alive?"

"The Borg Queen?" Deanna didn't skip a beat, nor did she appear to be particularly flummoxed.

"Yes," Kathryn looked at her intently. "I know it sounds crazy, but…"

"It doesn't sound crazy," Deanna shook her head, circling back around to behind her desk. "But I can assure you, the chances of the Queen being resurrected are slim to none."

"Q doesn't seem to think so, and he's an omnipotent being, so as far as I'm concerned there's room for…"

"Admiral," Deanna spoke calmly, which continued to perplex Kathryn. "Let me show you something."

Kathryn turned to face the large projection screen on the wall opposite Deanna's desk as the Betazoid worked to bring up images.

"As you know, Starfleet conducted extensive scans, not only of this Quadrant, but the other Quadrants as well," she instructed as data and charts appeared one after the other. Kathryn followed them with her eyes. "When they were initially made aware of the cubes, they began searching for their origin, for the possibility that the Queen was responsible, and to this day they've found no evidence that she exists. The vessels found their way to Earth's orbit through a wormhole completely by chance, the same virus you inflicted twenty years ago damaging their navigational systems beyond repair. There is no sign whatsoever of…"

"That's all well and good, Commander," Kathryn began to become impatient. "But according to Q…"

"What exactly did he tell you, Admiral?"

Kathryn took a deep breath, trying to remember the precise words of their conversation.

"He said," she began. "The threat was somewhere we couldn't yet see. That she...the Queen...had been contacting Seven, working to destroy her from inside. This isn't the first time it's happened, Commander. If we don't…"

"What else did he say?" Deanna interrupted again. "Anything?"

The Admiral sighed, pursing her lips, cheeks turning red as she continued to tow the line of losing her cool.

"He said that she could be defeated. And not to tell Starfleet, but that doesn't make any sense."

Deanna sat back in her chair, looking as if she was searching for just the right words.

"It makes sense to me," she breathed.

Kathryn's eyebrow rose sharply.

"How?" she spat.

"Please," Deanna continued to speak softly. "Sit down, Admiral. I'll explain everything."

"I'd prefer to stand," Kathryn scowled, leaning against the edge of the desk.

"Very well," Deanna nodded. "I'm afraid there's been a component to this entire project that's been kept classified, not just from you, but from Seven as well."

"Go on," Kathryn seethed.

"When Starfleet agreed to partner with Seven and the Center for Advanced Nanotechnology, from the very beginning, they believed the only way the program would succeed was if someone was tasked with continuing to monitor Seven's own progress, her own development, as a former drone."

Kathryn couldn't help but find her way into the chair sitting across from Deanna. No matter how many times she swore loyalty to Starfleet, once again, they'd proven distrustworthy, or at least not completely transparent.

"You've been watching her," Kathryn acknowledged. "Just as she feared from the start."

"I can assure you, it hasn't been easy," Deanna shook her head. "Over the past year, not only has Seven been a most admirable colleague, but she and I have become friends. Her heart's been in the right place from the very beginning, I can attest to that. Starfleet asked me to assure them of her stability, her allegiance to the Federation. I've given them no reason not to trust her, because no such reason exists."

"Good to know where they stand," Kathryn rolled her eyes. "But you're not telling me anything I didn't already know, not to mention anything I hadn't told them myself. Their lack of confidence in my recommendation is astounding."

"It's not that they didn't trust you, Admiral," Deanna tried to assure. "The fact remains that Seven was with the Borg for half her life. They don't know her like you do, no one does. Given everything she's been through, it was only logical to assign someone to keep tabs on her progress. Clearly they've been convinced, given the medal she was awarded. But looking at it objectively, can you really blame them?"

Kathryn shook her head, looking anywhere but at Deanna, knowing she was right.

"I suppose if someone had to, it may as well have been you," she finally breathed.

"I'm sorry you're having to find out like this," Deanna continued. "But again, this was a classified assignment. However, given what's happening now, I felt like I had no choice but to let you know."

"But you haven't told me everything," Kathryn pressed. "I still don't understand what's happening. How can the Queen be involved if you're saying she's really dead?"

Deanna pulled up a few more charts before standing, crossing the room to point to certain elements on screen.

"Over the past few days, I've noticed increased levels of anxiety in Seven while we've dealt with Isak and the other remaining drones. All of them are about ready to transition to civilian life, except for Isak, who continues to display threatening behavior and an aggressive attitude, particularly towards Seven."

She pointed to a scan of Seven's brain, an image Kathryn had seen in Sick Bay many times.

"I decided to run a few tests, again, without Seven knowing, to check for any anomalies, but found nothing other than the increased levels of anxiety I had witnessed and predicted, along with a general increase in her neural activity."

"That seems rather invasive," Kathryn shook her head once more.

"I know," Deanna looked down, taking a breath. "Again...it hasn't been easy, but it's my job. I'm a counselor above all else, and when Starfleet asked me to look after Seven, I decided I wouldn't only keep their interests in mind. You of all people know how difficult it's been. Seven may be in charge of this project, but that doesn't mean her own journey, her own recovery's ended. She's still incredibly unique, the only person we know who was with the Borg for as long as she was and has now been severed from the Collective longer than any other former drone. The truth is, in order for these drones to be able to succeed, it's necessary to continue learning from Seven's experience, which is ever evolving. I don't think she was prepared for that."

"No," Kathryn sighed. "I don't think she had any idea how triggering this experience would be."

"She's come a long way, Admiral," Deanna attempted to smile. "She's even taught me a thing or two about mindfulness, about resilience. But our journey never ends. There's still a lot of healing left for her to undertake, which is why how we handle this situation is so critical."

Kathryn had fallen silent. She stared at the screen, at the scans of Seven's brain, wondering how she could have missed whatever this was, reminded that as much as two people can share with each other, practically becoming one, they remain individuals. Seven's struggle with her past, with learning how to be human, was her own. Kathryn could only help as much as Seven let her in.

"How does the Queen fit into any of this?" she finally asked.

"When we linked Seven with the drones using our simulation of the hive mind, we activated her neural transceiver in order to allow them to hear her thoughts and give her the ability to hear theirs, but still distinguish them from her own," Deanna continued. "However, once that phase of the project ended, we deactivated the transceiver again. I can confirm with absolute certainty that it remains offline."

"Then there's no way the Queen could be contacting her," Kathryn swallowed.

"Exactly," Deanna nodded. "We can't yet prove the Queen doesn't exist somewhere, in a remote part of space our scans haven't reached, but I can assure you that it's highly unlikely, and that even if she does exist, she's had no contact with Seven, period."

Kathryn felt the color returning to her cheeks.

"But," Deanna cautioned. "That doesn't mean Seven isn't hearing her voice."

The Admiral froze again.

"Are you saying...she's hallucinating?" she asked hesitantly.

"Not exactly, but I believe the increased brain activity I discovered may indicate she's experiencing some level of mental anguish," Deanna told her. "The thoughts she's having are in fact her own, but she currently has little control over them. This is just a theory based on what Q told you, but I believe Seven's neural pathways may have been so formed and shaped by her time with the Borg that the Queen's voice has become an almost indistinguishable part of her own thought process."

"That's…something I never would have considered, but it makes sense," Kathryn swallowed. "How do we get rid of it?"

Deanna slowly returned to her desk, sitting on the edge again, near Kathryn, trying as always to appear as collected and reassuring as possible.

"Again, this is just my own hypothesis," she spoke softly. "But it may not be possible for her to ever completely silence it."

For the first time in several minutes, Kathryn once again felt a surge of hopelessness. Refusing to let it take hold, she took a deep breath, gathering every spark of fight left within her, and looked at Deanna with as much fierceness as she could muster.

"Then what _can _we do?"

"There's no clear template for this kind of intervention," Deanna admitted. "Except for what we've used with the drones here and the work I've done with Admiral Picard over the years, given his own recovery from assimilation. That said, I may be able to recommend treatment that could substantially curtail the effects of what she's been experiencing, but it will require her full participation."

"We'll get through to her," Kathryn swallowed. "She must be terrified. When the Queen contacted her in the past, she made every attempt to isolate Seven, make her feel that if she shared what she was going through, told any of us, the consequences would be catastrophic. I have to find her."

"Did Q give you any indication of where she might be?"

Kathryn shook her head.

"He only said that she was safe at present."

Deanna thought for a moment, pacing a bit.

"Has she been keeping up with her Reiki practice recently?"

"Not as much since the project started," Kathryn admitted.

"Maybe she's trying to use her own methods to deal with the situation," Deanna offered. "Can you think of anywhere she may have gone that would allow her to focus on meditation? Somewhere spiritually significant to her?"

Kathryn pondered the question for a moment, until suddenly, the light seemed to flicker on.

"I may have an idea," she spoke softly. "I'd prefer to use the sensors to confirm it before venturing there myself, but it's too risky."

"Agreed," Deanna nodded. "Given the personal nature of Seven's condition, I feel no need to communicate this to Starfleet Command, yet. However, if we can't find her in a reasonable amount of time…"

"We'll find her," Kathryn swallowed. "By any means necessary. But yes….I'll go first. I'll let you know as soon as I have any information."

Kathryn made her way to the exit, turning once she reached the door, looking back at Deanna.

"I feel incredibly conflicted about this entire project, you understand," Kathryn practically whispered. "But even so...thank you."

Deanna sighed, raising her concerned eyes once again to the Admiral.

"Normally, I would never violate a patient's privacy...but…given the circumstances...I know this is the only way for her to find peace."

Kathryn nodded slowly, biting her inner lip as she again composed herself, before embarking on the journey that would hopefully bring the woman she loved home.


	8. Chapter 8

As Kathryn materialized, she pulled her coat around her tightly, bracing against the wind. The desert climate was chillier than average this time of year, even more so than in San Francisco. She wore warm layers for her trek through desert and wilderness to Jemez Springs, one of the smallest villages on record in U.S. history, some eighty miles west of Santa Fe. The ancient, volcanic mountains there contained numerous sites of sacred significance surrounded by a vast forest. Garnering the aide of a local guide, she traveled by an archaic, though thankfully still entact, land transport vehicle towards her destination.

Seven had told Janeway of numerous spiritual retreats she'd attended in this locale, often focused on meditation and healing. She said she'd rarely felt more mentally and physically at ease, more human, and at the same time, transcendent, then she did when perched high among the rusty peaks or immersed in the mystical waters below. If she had sought out a place of refuge, Kathryn's instincts told her this would be it.

"It's about a half day's hike," the Southern-sounding, gray-haired guide mused, pulling up to the entrance of a trail. "Unless you've got some other means of gettin' to the top."

"I'll manage," Kathryn told him assuredly. "Thank you."

Once he was out of sight, instructed to return again only when she contacted him, Kathryn pulled the mobile transporter from her pocket.

It was the same device Seven used to journey from Santa Fe to Indiana, back when they were first reconnecting. When Seven relocated, she'd taken it so she could travel back and forth if necessary. Kathryn checked to see if Seven had used it that morning, but was surprised to find it still in place. If it turned out Seven had come to Jemez, she'd likely spent hours traveling from Santa Fe, the closest public transport platform, before hiking to the top of the mountain without any assistance. Given Jemez did not have a transporter of its own, it was unclear just how long she planned to stay.

Taking a deep breath, Kathryn entered the coordinates into the device.

Moments later, she found herself at the top of Battleship Rock, an ironically named cliff that rose above the river like the prow of a ship, lending itself to exquisite views of the entire region. Her breath caught, eyes watering with relief, as she spotted Seven several feet away, sitting near the edge, gazing out across the expanse at the painted, multi-layered rocks. Having heard the transporter, the blonde turned to her with weary eyes.

"Kathryn," her voice was small, threatening to break as she looked back. "How did you…"

Very slowly, the Admiral approached, finding her way to a seated position, refusing to look down, keeping her eyes firmly planted on the woman sitting next to her.

"It is not safe for you to be here," Seven swallowed, her voice getting caught in the wind.

"I could say the same to you," Kathryn breathed. "Despite what you've been told, being alone is not the answer."

Seven continued to tremble, apparently struggling with maintaining her calm in the midst of the densely energetic space, all the while battling the voice Kathryn knew was fighting her from within.

"I would have returned…"

"When?" Kathryn shrugged. "A few days? Months? How long?"

Seven looked at her defiantly, and at the same time, so incredibly lost.

"I am...attempting to find a solution," she spoke through her teeth. "You do not understand…"

"No," she shook her head. "I couldn't possibly."

"If I were to tell you," Seven panted. "You...have no idea what would…"

"Nothing," Kathryn held the blonde's gaze steadily as she whispered. "Nothing is going to happen, because none of this is real. _She_ isn't real."

Seven froze.

Her skin flushed as she rose to her feet, a bit unsteady as she backed away from the ledge. She fell a few steps back, reaching behind until she felt the smooth, obsidian rock, leaning against it for support. Her tight black pants were covered in red clay, the blue shirt she wore barely enough to protect her against the elements. She had scratches on her arms, her face, all likely injuries incurred during her ascent.

"If she's contacted you, then you know we must engage this on her terms. She's used the drones against us... Isak...if I don't do as she instructs, not only will he die...she…will come for you as well..."

Kathryn took a few steps forward. Seven crouched down, hiding her face, cradling herself as she made her body small. Reaching out, Janeway gently grabbed the blonde's hands.

"No!" Seven shouted. "I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself for me any longer...this is…."

"Enough," Kathryn spoke firmly, yet calmly. "You've suffered long enough with this on your own."

"I...must...give her what she requires," the blonde cried, struggling against the Admiral's hands, trying to break free.

"Look at me," Kathryn continued to hold on tight, bringing them both to the ground, Seven's back against the rock as Kathryn planted herself in front of her.

Seven shook violently, head thrashing from side to side. Kathryn knew she was in a weakened state given that she couldn't break away. She was much stronger, and under normal circumstances could have overpowered the older woman in a matter of seconds. But now, curled up and clearly exhausted, she could not run, could not hide from the only person who could help her save herself.

"You're not in danger. I'm not in danger. What you're experiencing is a delusion, an aftereffect from engaging in the hive mind with the drones, combined with your own latent experiences. If you'll let me explain…"

_Irrelevant_, the voice told her. _The only delusion is her belief that she can help you. You are…_

"No," Seven groaned again, squeezing her eyes shut as her jaw clenched. "Please…"

"Seven, look at me," Kathryn tried again, reaching for her face, gripping with her fingers tenderly yet deliberately.

Finally, the blonde opened her eyes, spilling forth tears, staining dust-covered cheeks.

"This is the only thing that's real," she breathed, trying to remain steady for Seven's sake. "You and me."

She grabbed one of Seven's hands again, bringing it to the blonde's chest, allowing them both to feel the heartbeat below the surface.

"Our hearts. Our breath. Our experiences. All of that is real. Your thoughts have just been...compromised...by the incredible amount of pain you've had to endure. Don't let it overtake you."

Seven bit her lip, sniffing as her eyes continued to remain unfocused.

"I...am not as brave...as you think."

"No," Kathryn smiled sadly, finally letting a tear escape. "You're much braver than I ever knew."

Seven took a deep breath as her head fell forward, collapsing against Kathryn, who held her tightly.

"I am unable to distinguish her voice from my own," Seven continued to cry, sighing as she allowed the words to come out. "I was...for a long time...but now..."

"I know," Kathryn breathed. "That's why I need you to come back."

Kathryn pulled the mobile transporter from her pocket again. She was about to enter the coordinates for San Francisco, when suddenly, Seven grabbed her arm.

"The device is not equipped to handle more than one individual at a time," she warned. "Our molecular structures would destabilize."

Kathryn looked at her incredulously at first. It was getting dark.

"Go," Seven swallowed. "I will join you...when I am able."

Kathryn grabbed her face again, sweetly yet assuredly.

"I am _not_ leaving you behind," she seethed. "We go together."

Just then, the wind picked up. Kathryn pulled Seven closer to her body. The blonde shivered, allowing the Admiral to wrap around her.

"You're freezing," she whispered. "We need to get you warm."

"The springs," Seven breathed.

"How far…"

"Follow me," Seven painstakingly pushed up off the ground.

Kathryn removed her coat, wrapping it around Seven as they made their way back down the trail.

* * *

After hiking for what felt like several kilometers through mud, thick vegetation and narrow cuts of rock, they finally came to a clearing where a large pool of deep blue water sat beneath the veil of forest. Without hesitation, Seven approached the spring, stripped herself of every garment, and dove in.

Kathryn held her breath until the blonde emerged, hair slicked back, shoulders peeking out from beneath the surface. Seven finally opened her eyes. Kathryn was transfixed by how deep the blue of her irises appeared as they reflected the vividness of the water, it's azure hue changing nearly every second as the sun began to set.

"Join me," Seven called to her, still shaking, though the color was beginning to return to her cheeks.

Kathryn took another deep breath as she crept towards the edge of the pool. Dropping her coat, followed by each additional layer, she finally stood naked. As the cold hit her flesh, causing every hair on her body to rise, she jumped into the spring, hitting the water at an angle that stung slightly, until she found herself fully submerged in the soft, silky water, it's tepidness soothing muscles that ached from their journey.

Pushing her silver locks back, she bobbed above the surface, rubbing her eyes, searching for Seven, who was several feet away. She swam to her, stopping close, but giving her the space she seemed to need.

Seven leaned her head back against the mossy shore, keeping her body enveloped beneath the spring. Kathryn noted the vein in the blonde's neck slowly nearing a normal pulse as she continued to breath steadily, purposefully.

The Admiral followed suit, allowing herself to relax as much as she could with her head pillowed against the Earth, still submerged below the neck. All was silent, save for the insistent, somehow reassuring hum of the mountains, the occasional cricket, and the wise salute of a Great Horned Owl in the distance. With just enough light left to easily start a fire, Kathryn was eager to move forward with ensuring they'd be protected through the night, knowing neither of them had it in them to finish the hours-long trek it would still take to make their way back down the rest of the mountain.

"Here...she is silent," Seven finally spoke, her voice still raspy, though she appeared to have recovered significantly. "These waters are sacred. My own thoughts...have taken precedence."

Kathryn opened her eyes, turning slightly towards her.

"Then you see she isn't real."

Seven swallowed, cheeks turning a deeper shade of crimson as she kept her eyes shut.

"I am...uncertain," the blonde whispered, furrowing her brow. "I do not understand how her voice could be so persistent...so clear...if she does not exist."

Kathryn thought for a moment before deciding to tell Seven the entire story, everything from Deanna's classified mission with regards to watching over her, to Q's visit, and the still yet to be determined course of action they needed to take once they returned to Starfleet in order for Seven to recover.

Seven's face, the rise and fall of her temples as she listened, silently gritting her teeth, showed how she fought back anger, disappointment, and various other emotions as the deception of the past year became clear, no doubt recalling times she had suspected something was amiss, perhaps wondering if she was being studied as Deanna questioned her, though their friendship had felt genuine.

"That explains...a great deal," the blonde swallowed.

"I'm sorry," Kathryn shook her head. "I know it must feel like an incredible breach of trust."

"Yes," Seven spoke softly. "And at the same time...I am relieved."

They sat silently for a long time. Kathryn watched as beads of water and sweat rolled down the blonde's forehead, getting caught against her optical implant before finding their escape, continuing down her nose, landing in ripples beneath her chin.

"There were times…" Seven finally admitted. "Years prior to our reunion...when I experienced something similar. Never her voice...but rather...an immense amount of fear...that she would one day return."

"Did you seek help then?"

Seven shook her head.

"I attempted to resolve my insecurities through alternative means," she relayed. "Holistic medicine, everything that has helped me connect more fully with my humanity. However...there were occasions when I suspected I required...additional assistance."

She paused, appearing to contemplate whether she should continue. Taking a chance, Kathryn searched for her hand beneath the water, finding it resting against the rocks. Seven allowed her to take it, slowly appearing to regain confidence.

"I confided in Chakotay," she swallowed. "Told him I...had thoughts, occasionally...that the Queen may still be alive. He deterred me from seeking counsel, lest they would go to Starfleet, thereby damaging my reputation."

Kathryn tried not to fume, though she felt as hot as the steam rising against the cold air into the night.

"My thoughts...were never as intense, never as vivid, as the voice I began hearing several days ago, following the ceremony. I believed my...paranoia...had finally been confirmed, that the Queen had finally decided to take revenge for my betrayal in setting the drones free, as well as...engaging in a romantic relationship with you."

Kathryn shook her head, understanding now just how painful the entire ordeal must have been.

"Psychology isn't my area of expertise," the Admiral swallowed. "But...from what I understand...sometimes our fears prey on us when we've reached a level of happiness we don't believe is possible, or which we don't believe we entirely deserve. That might explain why the voice never surfaced...until now."

Seven sighed, shifting a bit as she finally turned towards Kathryn, narrowing her eyes even as she dared to smirk.

"Is that your way of saying you do not believe I was truly happy with Chakotay?"

Kathryn balked a bit, taken aback by the blonde's candor, the small spark of playfulness shining through even at a time like this.

"Obviously, you are correct," Seven continued, dipping lower beneath the water, letting it pool around her collarbones as she laced her fingers more tightly with Janeway's.

Kathryn couldn't help but let the smallest of smiles stretch across her lips.

"For a moment," she whispered wryly, but seriously. "Perhaps...more than a moment...I thought I might find you here with him."

Seven's eyebrow rose.

"I enlisted a colleague to confirm he would not be present in the area."

She pushed off the side of the rocks, wading inches closer to Kathryn, until she was positioned before her. Reaching up, she brushed several gray strands behind the Admiral's ear, bringing their faces close, the steam rising between their lips, leaving beads of condensation against their skin.

"It's silly," Kathryn sighed, shaking her head. "Not to mention selfish. I trust you, believe me, it's just...I had no idea what might have happened, whether you were hurt. All I knew...was that you were gone."

Seven wrapped her arms behind the Admiral's back, looking deeper into her eyes.

"I am sorry for making you worry."

"You're alive," Kathryn finally broke, gasping for breath as she brought her hands to Seven's face. "That's all that matters."

Seven finally leaned forward, kissing her delicately, allowing the Admiral's breath to flow between them. Kathryn gripped Seven's shoulders as she kissed her back, sucking in her lips like they were air, letting her tongue sweep against her salty, plump pout.

Seven locked her legs around Kathryn's waist, floating as she held on, allowing the Admiral to keep them both above the surface. Kathryn squeezed the blonde's body against hers, their breasts pressing together. She ran her fingers through Seven's wild, wet mane, pulling her in deeper, harder, unable to get enough.

Finally, the blonde pulled back.

"We must find shelter," she breathed.

"Agreed," Kathryn sighed. "Any suggestions?"

Seven waded to the shallow end of the pool before using her arms to push up out of the water, balancing against the edge. Kathryn looked up at her naked frame, silhouetted perfectly by the moon, as she bent down, taking her hands and helping her to her feet.

Not far from the springs, Seven led them to a cave she had set up camp in years ago. Before settling in, Kathryn messaged Deanna, letting her know Seven had been found and that they would return to San Francisco as soon as possible.

Seven spread out their garments, creating a makeshift sleeping platform. Once they were sufficiently dry, the two planted themselves on the ground near the fire Kathryn was able to start.

"Are you warm enough?" the Admiral asked, running her hand across the blonde's back.

Seven nodded.

Something about the loose, untamed curl her hair had taken on as it air-dried reminded Kathryn of the first time she laid eyes on her at the Medical Marvels conference after twenty years of not seeing each other. The paradox between the blonde's stoic, highly reserved and often brusque side, juxtaposed by her softer, more laid back disposition had made Kathryn dizzy. It had always been those moments—the times when the ex-drone, despite her hesitance, let her guard down for just long enough to be able to peer into the woman she was beneath the icy exterior—that had made Kathryn fall deeper and deeper.

The amber hue of the fire danced across Seven's body as she stretched out against the clothes beneath them, so comfortable in her own skin, fully displayed before the woman she had always, truthfully, felt safest with.

Kathryn laid down next to her, also bare and somehow unafraid, trusting no one would disturb them in this place. She brought her hand to Seven's cheek, trailing her fingers to the blonde's lips. Seven smirked before sucking in one of her digits, dragging her tongue along it's length. Janeway shivered, sighing as she allowed the blonde to keep going. Finally, Seven took her hand, removing it from her face, trailing it down to her neck as she straddled the gray-haired woman beneath her.

"Are you sure you…"

Seven silenced her with a kiss, pinning Kathryn's hands against the ground.

"I have told you everything," the blonde swallowed. "I am…anxious...yet...I long for that space I am able to inhabit when we are fully...engaged."

Kathryn nodded, feeling herself throbbing between her legs, equally ready to dissolve her thoughts in ecstasy.

Seven spread her legs further, allowing her labia to come into full contact with Kathryn's body beneath her as she rocked back and forth, arching her back even as she peered down at the Admiral with bright blue eyes. Her golden locks cascaded around shoulders as she used her hands to squeeze Kathryn's breasts.

"God," Kathryn shivered, swallowing as she closed her eyes and allowed Seven to touch her. "You make me feel...so…"

Seven brought herself down against Kathryn's body before flipping them, allowing her former Captain to slide comfortably on top.

"Please," she whispered, practically crawling out of her skin, squirming as Kathryn moved down her body, stopping to kiss breasts, nipples dangerously erect.

Kathryn gazed up at her once more, reveling in the sight, before burying her face in Seven's waiting, wanton core. The blonde bucked against her face as the Admiral shoved her tongue deep inside, breathing in the scent as she tasted it's sticky, sweet earthiness in her mouth. Gripping Seven's thighs, Kathryn pried her open like an oyster as she drank, lapping up every drop of moisture before focusing her efforts more pointedly.

Just as Seven was starting to come fully undone, Kathryn sat up, moving to the blonde's face and kissing her again and again, allowing her to dig her nails into the older woman's back as she wordlessly begged for more.

"Is this what you need?" Kathryn murmured against her ear as she brought not one, but three fingers to her opening, gently prodding as the blonde continued to writhe.

"Yes," Seven groaned.

Kathryn pushed inside her slowly, carefully, until she was able to establish momentum, quickly increasing her speed as she thrusted in and out.

"Unnngh," Seven moaned before kissing Kathryn again.

The Admiral used her thumb to spread wetness upwards against the blonde's clitoris, moving in time with her fingers, working internally and externally to drive Seven towards climax.

"Harder," Seven panted between kisses.

Kathryn used all of her strength to dive deeper, harder, faster, until her entire hand was practically inside.

"Is that…"

"Yes," the blonde shrilled, tossing her head back against the rock beneath them.

Kathryn used her other hand to grab Seven's face, looking into her eyes. Seven's blue orbs sparkled up at her as her cheeks went red, her body tense, until she was forced to close her eyes as she shook uncontrollably, coming so hard Kathryn's fingers were forced out of her. She continued rubbing the swollen nub with her thumb as Seven trembled, until her head thrashed back and forth, and she came again.

"More?"

Seven nodded furiously, allowing Kathryn to slide down her body, using her tongue to tease her clit for several more seconds, until once more, she lost control, coming with a flood of warm wetness against the Admiral's mouth. Finally, Seven pushed against Kathryn's shoulders, signaling she was finished.

Kathryn fell against her side, gasping for breath as she watched the woman next to her continue to pant while regaining her composure.

"Incredible," Janeway sighed.

Seven suddenly rolled onto her stomach, pushing onto all fours, hovering above the Admiral, clearly less exhausted than she looked.

Kathryn smirked as Seven crashed into her lips, thanking her with kisses sweet and frenetic, until she was moving down her body, stopping at her breasts, her stomach, before looking up at the woman lying beneath her. Kathryn gazed down with eyes so full of love, Seven could barely make sense of it. Her gray hair drenched in sweat, pushed back in messy strands against her cheek, her forehead, hanging just below her ears, shone silver with the light from the fire, just as her blue-grey eyes, narrowed with desire, gleamed out from beneath hooded lids.

"What?" Kathryn finally asked as Seven seemed to be in a trance.

The blonde smiled, tracing fingernails gently down the Admiral's legs.

"Sometimes...I am...struck...by the fact that I have everything I have always wanted."

Kathryn sighed as she reached down, grabbing Seven's hand, bringing it to her lips.

"And yet," Seven swallowed. "You are more than I could have ever imagined."

"I know exactly what you mean," Kathryn's eyes shone with tears.

Seven held her gaze a moment longer before kissing her navel, then trailing kisses down, until she was kissing the patch of grayish-brown curls situated between the Admiral's legs. She kissed and licked at an incredibly slow, deliberate, reverent pace, much slower than she usually did, clearly wanting to savor every moment, to show Kathryn just how much she appreciated her.

"Oh," Kathryn exhaled, closing her eyes as she laid her head back, getting lost in the feeling of being worshipped.

Seven continued to plant her full lips over the entire surface of Janeway's slippery surface, sucking in the flesh as she darted her tongue against her swollen node. Kathryn's body shivered, the noises she made becoming more and more pleading, until the blonde increased her speed.

"My…" she panted. "You...are just...everything…"

Seven pushed deeper into the pink, velvet folds, thrashing and flicking her tongue as hard as she could, giving Kathryn exactly what she needed, until the gray-haired woman was unable to speak words that made sense.

"Gaaaaah," she gasped, her voice ringing out, echoing within the cave as she came, reaching down and grasping at the blonde's beautifully mussed tresses for support.

Seven kissed her there several more times before slowly crawling up Kathryn's body until she was kissing her lips, her cheeks, her eyes, holding her as they settled in to the warmth of the fire. Seven wrapped their garments around them as best she could, creating a cocoon that would keep them safe from the elements through the night.

"How is it…" Kathryn continued to sigh. "Even in the midst of chaos…in the middle of this forest, this...cave...everything somehow feels exactly as it should."

Seven smirked, pulling her closer.

"No matter what difficulties we may encounter," she swallowed. "We are able to see beyond the surface, to connect to the place where what's meant to be has somehow always existed, beyond separation...to where we have always been individuals, and yet...together...as one."

Kathryn held her tighter, wrapping them up more as she kissed her again.

"Remember that when we leave this place," she whispered. "If the voice returns...remember."

Seven took a deep breath, nuzzling against the Admiral's skin, until they both trailed off as the fire continued to burn.


	9. Chapter 9

"Honestly, Seven," Kathryn huffed, out of breath, trying her best to keep up as they continued their hike down the mountain. "There had to have been an easier path than this."

"I have located the most efficient trail," Seven tried to maintain her patience. "However, since we are here, there are certain features of the landscape I wish to show you."

"I get it," Kathryn sighed. "But even the most voracious of explorers have their limits, and I'm just about to meet mine."

Seven rolled her eyes as she reached down, grappling Kathryn's forearm as she assisted her over the next rock formation.

"Why are we going up again?" Kathryn practically shouted. "We've been climbing down for hours, now…"

"We are almost there," Seven insisted.

Kathryn shook her head but kept quiet as they continued through a very narrow passage, until finally she saw light, accompanied by the sound of steady rumbling. Catching up with Seven, she stepped out from the path and into the sun, her breath catching as she realized they were standing on the underside of a waterfall. The blue and white rapids tumbling above created a shield, enveloping them within the cool, damp rocks as they were able to look out across the expansive river, to the other side of the forest, lush with indigenous foliage and ancient canopies.

"Where are we?" Kathryn whispered in awe.

"Jemez Falls," Seven reported. "We are nearing our destination, but I believed it would be a shame not to…"

Kathryn turned to Seven quickly, reaching up with both hands, stroking her cheeks. Seven's tousled hair fluttered as the wind swept it, the rushing water sending tiny drops through the breeze against their skin.

"Thank you," the Admiral smiled. "This is breathtaking."

Keeping hold of her arm, Kathryn leaned against the blonde's frame, resting her head as she returned her gaze to the water crashing before them. They watched the falls cascade down the mountainside for some time before continuing on their way.

After the bumpy trek back to Santa Fe, they thanked the guide for returning them to the transporter platform, and soon enough, were back home in San Francisco, preparing themselves for their meeting with Deanna.

* * *

"Before we begin," Commander Troi spoke as Janeway and Seven sat in the chairs across from her desk. "I just want to tell you, again, how sorry I am that I couldn't be completely honest with you from the beginning."

Seven took a deep breath.

"It was...unsettling...to discover the extent of your observations," she noted. "However, I believe you acted in accordance with what you considered necessary, given Starfleet's assignment."

"Yes," Deanna nodded. "And, Seven...I have to say...nothing was disingenuous about our relationship. I still consider you one of my closest friends. When this is over, I hope that, in time, you'll be able to trust me again."

Seven tried to remain collected. She did feel betrayed, but couldn't deny her affection for the Betazoid.

"I believe we will be able to resume our friendship," she swallowed. "In time."

"Good," Deanna smiled. "That said, I hope you'll understand...I felt the need to bring one other person up to speed with your current situation."

"That's not what we discussed," Kathryn tried not to fume, feeling quite protective.

"I know," Deanna sighed. "And again, if Seven were a regular patient, I wouldn't have done this without her consent. But, given the nature of my assignment and the path I believe we'll need to take towards her recovery, I felt this was the best course of action."

Seven's cheeks burned a bit, though she continued to breathe, steadying herself against her increasing anxiety and the looming hum of the voice that was slowly attempting to return.

"Who else have you consulted?" she asked.

Deanna returned to her seat and pressed a few buttons. Seven and Janeway turned their chairs, and moments later, a familiar bald-headed man appeared on screen.

"Admiral Picard," Kathryn spoke clearly, though she was taken aback. "A pleasure seeing you, as always."

"Likewise, Admiral," he smiled. "Ms. Hansen, I'm afraid I've yet to make your acquaintance, though I've certainly followed your extraordinary accomplishments."

"Admiral," Seven acknowledged him confidently, nervous though she was.

"Deanna told me about what you've been experiencing," he became more somber. "Given my own history with the Borg, she believed I might be able to help shed light on the circumstances. Of course, I know your situation is quite different from mine. I was only part of the Collective for a brief period, while you spent most of your young life as a drone. However, I will tell you that to this day...I do, on occasion...still hear her voice."

"Really," Kathryn mused, a bit stunned. "Does Starfleet know about this?"

"They have no need to know," he told her. "It poses no threat to them, nor to me in actuality. After all these years, I've been able to reach the point where I can ignore it. Very rarely do I experience the interruption at all, in fact. Every now and then, I'll have a dream that I am still connected, still under her control, and it is startling, of course. But I am able to recognize it for what it is, an unfortunate post-traumatic symptom, rather than any real threat."

"How does it affect…" Seven tried to ask her question carefully. "Your ability to function in command? With your colleagues?"

"I've carried out countless missions since being severed from the Collective," he shared. "As I'm sure you know, given your research into my own experiences, it was not easy at first. But, in time, it became something I simply dealt with, acknowledged as part of my past, though it need not affect me in the present. Given the more extensive period you spent as Borg, I know the Collective, and the Queen, may feature as a more prominent part of your personal history. You no doubt identify with the experience of being Borg in a more complicated way than I ever have. I won't presume to know everything you're going through, but…if I can, in any way, help you to see that living with this is possible, that a life that is productive, happy, and largely free from her terror, is possible...I am willing to offer my support."

"Thank you, Admiral," Seven spoke softly. "That is...very kind."

"Of course," he smiled again. "I'm sorry I never returned your inquiries for an interview in the past. I see now how my own experiences may have been able to help with the process you've undertaken with regards to the drones, let alone your own development. As I'm sure you understand, this is not something I enjoy discussing. But I trust Deanna's judgement, and when she told me I should consider speaking with you, I believed it was time."

"I appreciate your honesty," the blonde swallowed again, truly moved by his willingness to assist her. "Your support...means a great deal to me."

"If you wish to contact me again, I'll be available," he confirmed. "In the meantime, I trust you'll be in good hands."

He eyed Deanna before turning to the Admiral.

"Kathryn speaks quite fondly of you."

Janeway took a deep breath. She wasn't sure if Jean-Luc was aware of their relationship, but knew him well enough to know he would have nothing but the best wishes for them.

"Thank you, Admiral," she offered.

"No trouble at all," he smirked. "I must go, but do keep me updated on your progress. Good luck, Seven."

And with that, he was gone.

Slowly, the women turned back to Deanna.

"I hope you understand now why I asked him to be involved."

Kathryn turned to Seven, who was still clearly feeling very raw, though she gave a subtle nod to indicate she was pleased with the encounter.

"I am eager to discuss the plan for my recovery."

"Of course," Deanna replied, giving Seven a pad detailing her research and proposed treatment.

She began to read as the Commander and Admiral looked on.

"As you'll see," Deanna continued. "I think you were on the right track incorporating meditation and Reiki as part of your healing process. However, those methods won't be able to stop this alone. I believe we need to employ holo-narrative therapy as part of a fuller range of tactics."

"What exactly does that entail?" Kathryn asked, looking for an abridged version.

"We would need to use the holodeck to allow Seven to fully acknowledge and engage the Queen."

Seven looked up from the pad.

"I know that must sound rather distressing," Deanna spoke softly. "Exposure therapy can be somewhat triggering, though it's proven to be the best form of treatment for these kinds of endeavors. That said, if we combine exposure with narrative therapy, using the holodeck, you will be in almost complete control of the simulation."

"Almost?" Seven asked.

"We'll need to program the Queen to be realistic," Deanna acknowledged. "However, you'll know she can't actually harm you."

Seven swallowed.

"You won't have to face her alone, either," Deanna added, turning to the Admiral.

"You mean…" Kathryn began.

"I could accompany her, but it's you she trusts the most. I suggest you be present as a support, though ultimately, Seven is the one who needs to defeat the Queen, or at least decide how much power she's willing to give her."

"I do not wish to give her _any _power," Seven finally spoke, annoyed.

"Of course," Deanna nodded. "But until now, albeit unconsciously, you _have_ given her power. The Queen only exists by volition of your own thoughts, Seven. Given your neural pathways have been changed by her influence, some of what you're experiencing is chemical and therefore outside your control. However, in time you'll be able to decide how much attention you're able to give her, which will in turn help to reshape those neural pathways. You are capable of taking back your life, of silencing that voice, and of learning how to deal with it when it returns so you'll know it can't defeat you."

Seven took a deep breath. She turned to Kathryn, who also appeared concerned, then back to Deanna.

"When can we begin?"

"I think you should take a week to prepare yourself for…"

"No," Seven spoke adamantly. "I wish to end this now."

"Seven," Kathryn put a hand on her wrist. "I know you want to dive right in, but you've been through a lot the past few days."

"Exactly," Deanna agreed. "In order for the treatment to work, we'll need you at your strongest. If you take a week, at least, to meditate every day, continue with Reiki, allow yourself to feel empowered before engaging with the Queen, I believe it will have a greater impact."

"If I had been able to stay in New Mexico…"

"It's better to do this at home," Deanna assured. "In your regular environment. Allow yourself to build confidence in your ability to maintain balance in your typical routine. As Admiral Picard noted, this isn't something that likely can be completely eradicated, but the more you can let go of the value you place on these interruptions, the better you'll be able to stop them from interfering with your daily life. Does that make sense?"

Seven nodded hesitantly.

"Alright," Deanna smiled. "I'll take over your duties here in the meantime. When you're ready, let me know."

* * *

Later that evening, Kathryn made herself a much needed cup of coffee and some hot tea for Seven, bringing it to her after hours the blonde had spent alone with her thoughts, attempting to sort them out, or rather, let them go as she prepared for what strangely felt like battle.

"Thank you," Seven looked up as she took the hot beverage, sipping it slowly before placing it on the side of the tub.

"Looks like a bath was a good idea," Kathryn smiled. "You seem very relaxed."

"Indeed," Seven smiled, laying her head back against the marble again, the hair at the nape of her neck getting slightly wet as she shut her eyes. "The salt from the dead sea has a calming effect on one's energy field."

"Is that so," Kathryn mused. "I would have thought the opposite. Salt tends to make me bloated."

Seven rolled her eyes playfully.

"Only when consumed to excess," she noted.

Kathryn looked down into tub. Seven's breasts peaked out just barely from beneath the surface, her long legs bent slightly at the knees, also coming up out of the water ever so slightly, allowing her to recline. Every time she looked at her, she couldn't help but take it all in, feeling her body react.

"Would you care to join me?"

"I...don't want to disturb you," Kathryn spoke truthfully.

"I believe I've had enough solitude for one day," she smiled.

Happy to oblige, Kathryn stood, tossing her linen garments to the floor, before easing into the opposite end of the tub, forever grateful she'd made the decision to include one in her floorplan.

"That does feel good," she sighed as she laid back, shutting her eyes. "But I'm afraid I don't feel my cells buzzing quite yet."

Seven nudged slightly with her foot, sending a splash up against the older woman's chest. Surprised, Kathryn opened her eyes, only to find the blonde looking at her devilishly. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Be thankful I find your skepticism charming," Seven smirked. "However misguided."

Kathryn continued to balk, grinning as she floated closer.

"I wouldn't say I'm skeptic," she corrected. "I've seen the effect these New Age techniques have on you, not to mention the number they've done on me. It's just...still a bit different from what I'd gotten used to over the years."

"Science and spirituality are not mutually exclusive," Seven's brow furrowed.

"Of course," Kathryn sighed, feigning disinterest before splashing her back unexpectedly. Seven flinched, looking back at the Admiral with narrowed eyes.

They laughed softly as Kathryn found herself nestled against Seven's shoulder, both happy beyond words to be home.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure you're ready?" Deanna asked Seven as they approached the twelfth floor.

Seven nodded, breathing steadily through her nose, though she did appear to be in control.

"I'll be right there with you," Kathryn told her, squeezing the blonde's hand firmly.

When they arrived outside the holodeck doors, Deanna slid the disk into the computer and typed in several instructions before turning back to the women standing there waiting.

"If at any time it's too much, we can…"

"Understood," Seven swallowed. "I am ready."

"Alright," Deanna smiled, putting a hand on Seven's shoulder. "Good luck."

* * *

Moments later, Seven and Janeway stepped inside the metal room, the doors shutting behind them. Almost instantly, the silver, geometric walls converted into the dark, fog-filled, green-lit interior of a Borg sphere. Seven looked over at Kathryn, who was dressed in her Admiral's uniform, while she had chosen to remain in her civilian attire. An assault rifle materialized in both their hands. Seven held it tightly against her body, feeling a bit awkward as she stepped into the role, knowing there was no real danger in this simulation, wanting it to work even as she had her doubts.

She continued to breathe steadily as Kathryn silently signaled to follow. Seven found the Admiral's dedication to the part somewhat amusing given there was no actual threat. Then again, she knew it had to be unnerving for the older woman to be back in the place her time-traveling self had sacrificed her life years ago.

As they walked slowly, cautiously, through the maze of wires and bulkheads, they encountered several drones who at first wanted nothing to do with them and would not attack unless threatened. Still, the closer the came to the center of the sphere, the chances they'd react became greater.

"You alright?" Kathryn whispered.

Seven nodded silently, becoming unnerved as she noticed the drones around them shifting their attention away from their assignments.

_Child's play,_ the voice returned. _I am not one to lower myself to such amusements, but if it is the only way you will listen…_

Suddenly, Seven felt her arms lock behind her, a powerful drone taking hold as she instinctively struggled to get away. They had run countless simulations back on Voyager, and even on Earth, but it had been years since she'd actually been taken by the Borg, and certainly not while she could hear the Queen attempting to command her from within.

She looked over at Janeway, who had also been captured. Her face was calm, save for the tiniest glimmer of sweat against her brow, the silver of her hair catching the green light and making her face glow. The smirk on Kathryn's face dripped of defiance. Seven took comfort in this, reminding herself that none of it was real.

As they entered the center chamber, the drones let go of them, standing close behind like guards. The spotlight shone down from the dark, expectant void in the ceiling, the place from which the Queen would descend. Seven had always wondered what it was like in that small, dark space, like the cell of a honey comb, simple in it's design, and yet, ripe with the power to control and direct billions within the hive. It felt like the place the voice resided now, as it spoke to her, watching without eyes, feeding off fear as it plotted effortlessly. She felt her pulse quicken, chastising herself for being afraid of something she knew was an illusion.

_You only presume this is the illusion, because you've been living a lie for so long. What if everything else is the illusion, and I'm the only thing that's real?_

Seven tried to shake it off, knowing in her heart and her head that this wasn't true, that the truth was standing next to her, was back in their home several floors up, was in everything she had felt and fought for during the last few decades of her life.

Finally, the hatches opened above and below. As the black metal frame, the shell of a body rose from the depths, down came the spine, followed by white, wet, translucent skin, a decolletage almost spider-like, descending from it's web, topped by the head and face with it's vacant glare, until the two were united. Each clasp snapped into place, gripping skin, digging in as it cut through bloodless flesh. Once in place, the Queen shut her eyes, stretching her neck, rolling it until she came to center, breathing in before opening once again, gaze fixed on the blonde standing before her, pupils trained like cannons, dark, metallic, and ready to rip her apart.

Slowly, the most sadistic of smiles crept across her mouth.

"Welcome home," she breathed.

"Typical," Kathryn snorted. "Someone needs a new writer."

Without looking or touching, the Queen raised her hand towards the Admiral, sending her flying back against the nearest bulkhead with a thud. Kathryn's body hit the ground, knocking the wind out of her.

Stunned, Seven tried to assist her, but felt her legs locked in place.

"How did you..."

"I have learned some new tricks as well," she smiled. "Twenty years is plenty of time to adapt."

Seven swallowed.

"But this is a simulation," she huffed through her teeth. "Commander Troi…"

"Is irrelevant," the Queen replied, raising her voice ever so slightly. "You only think you're in control, Seven of Nine. You underestimate us."

"Don't listen to her," Kathryn panted. "This is exactly what's supposed to happen."

Slowly, the Queen stepped forward, ignoring the Admiral, eyes continually fixed on Seven as she moved closer, mere centimeters from her face. Seven blinked a few times but refused to flinch, knowing she couldn't be hurt by this mirage, although Kathryn seemed to be in pain, which contradicted everything she had prepared for.

"You were my biggest disappointment," she spoke flatly.

"Then clearly I have succeeded," Seven spat.

"Don't be foolish. You may operate under the guise of humanity, walk among the others, partake in their amusements," she eyed Kathryn, who was slowly getting to her feet. "Love. Sex. But inside, you're still not comfortable in your own skin. It continues to feel foreign, like a minor role in a play you know you were meant to have a much greater part in."

Stopping at Seven's side, she reached up slowly, trailing her fingers along the optical implant, down her cheek, tracing the line of her jaw until she was holding her chin up by one long, tentacle like finger.

"Inside, Annika," she whispered. "You're still mine."

"If I'm not really human," Seven asked, shivering slightly. "Why do you call me by my human name?"

"To remind you of how small you really are," she breathed. "Of how you were when we first met, the life I took from you which you can never get back. Even now, you call yourself Seven, rather than the name your parents gave you. What does that say about how much you value your humanity?"

"I am an individual," Seven told her. "I am able to decide what elements of my past I choose to acknowledge, what resonates most with the woman I have become. I am unique."

"You are confusion," the Queen insisted. "You don't belong in either place, neither here nor there. You have failed."

"You know that's not true," Janeway spoke from behind them.

"Silence," the Queen shouted, sending her hand up again as Kathryn's mouth became clamped shut. She stumbled backwards, reeling as she attempted to pull at the metal brace holding her lips together.

Seven continued to be locked in place, almost falling as she struggled to go to her.

"Deanna!" Seven yelled. "We were not to be harmed. I will end this…"

Kathryn shook her head, even as her eyes betrayed how much agony she was in, pressing Seven to continue.

Seven felt her heart beating out of her chest, unsure whether or not this was all part of a very elaborate plan by Commander Troi, or whether the simulation had somehow been compromised.

"You're wise enough to acknowledge my reach," the Queen continued. "Questioning whether I've infiltrated this program, knowing, beyond what the humans have assured, that I am capable."

"You are not real," Seven answered shakily. "Admiral Janeway infected you with the virus. I have seen the data. You are dead."

"I was never alive."

"You were alive insomuch as another living organism was able to defeat you."

"Your understanding of my existence is limited," the Queen told her. "My body was decimated by your Admiral, but I cannot be destroyed."

"Then where are you?"

"I am everywhere," she smiled.

"No," Seven growled.

"Don't give her any power," Kathryn mumbled.

Seven turned around to see that Kathryn had pried the clamp from her lips, bleeding as she hunched over, trying to remain strong. The older woman looked up to Seven's frantic, concerned gaze.

"Go on," she whispered.

Taking a deep breath, Seven turned back to the nightmare standing before her.

"You only exist where those of us you have afflicted allow you to exist," she swallowed, attempting to regain the upper hand.

"How quaint," the Queen sighed. "To think you and the other former drones have such power. Take Isak, for instance. He's watched everyone else in his cohort leave the hive, return to civilization. Do you think he chooses to remain because I exist only as a delusion in his own mind?"

"Yes," Seven swallowed.

"If that were the case," the Queen continued. "Why would one choose to suffer? If I were merely a thought, what purpose would I serve? Isak knows I am real, just as you know I am real."

"Isak was damaged," Seven practically snarled. "Just as I was damaged, as Admiral Picard was damaged, but he will continue to heal. We will all continue to…"

"Insufficient," she interrupted. "No amount of healing can undo the space in your mind where you cannot be sure I don't exist."

"No amount of convincing from you can assure me you _do _exist," Seven shook her head. "Not in the face of everything I know to be true."

"How do you know?" the Queen smiled, mockingly. "How can you be so certain of your truth?"

"Because I _choose_ it," Seven breathed. "I choose happiness. I choose love. It is the only thing that's real. You embody fear. Fear is simply a deception caused by forgetting who we really are."

The Queen stepped back, looking at Seven furiously, clearly frustrated as her grip appeared to be slipping.

"You've traded one doctrine for another," she spoke. "Traded greatness for frailty."

"I am stronger than I ever was," Seven's eyes sparkled against the grey of those reflecting back at her.

The Queen continued to smile, though the deeper breaths she took betrayed her own fears.

"I know you have doubts," she whispered. "We are one, Annika."

"Your thoughts were never my thoughts," Seven responded, stepping forward, raising her chin confidently. "Your voice was never my voice. I must accept that you will always be a part of me, that if I cannot destroy you, I will at least neutralize you."

The Queen's eyes appeared darker than usual, her frame almost shrinking in the face of Seven's defiance.

"Our thoughts will never again be one," she continued.

Seven stepped back as the veins in the Queen's flesh began to pulse and glow, white light breaking through like cracks, the porcelain separating.

"Foolish!" the Queen shouted. "Insubordinate!"

Seven took one more step towards her, proving she was not afraid, delivering the final blow.

"You are irrelevant," she breathed.

Reaching up and grabbing at her skull, the implants protruding from the back of her head, the Queen screamed as energy surged through her, until finally, she burst into flames before expanding outward like a dying star, until she collapsed upon herself, and within an instant, she was gone.

Seven stood there, stunned, unsure of everything that had just transpired, but feeling somewhat empowered. She quickly turned to Kathryn, finally able to use her legs again, crouching down to where she sat on the ground.

"You are injured," the blonde spoke, confused and angry that the simulation had proven dangerous.

"I'm fine," Kathryn smiled, coughing a bit as she allowed Seven to pull her to her feet. "I engaged the safety protocols before we started."

Seven's mouth opened slightly, eyebrows rising at the reveal.

"You appeared to be in an intense amount of pain," she scowled.

Kathryn shrugged.

"It's called acting," she smirked. "Don't you remember? 'The Bride of Chaotica'? It's been a while, but I can still turn it on when necessary."

Seven continued to look at her incredulously.

"That was a rather cruel enactment," she huffed. "I believed you were seriously…"

"I'm sorry," Kathryn shook her head. "I only did as instructed. Deanna said the program would respond to your own thoughts, your fears. I knew to expect anything."

Seven continued to breathe heavily as they stood there in silence, sorting through the barrage of thoughts sifting through her brain. Kathryn was not hurt, the Queen, as far as she knew, was truly gone, and Deanna had said it would be necessary to make the simulation as realistic as possible.

"You were phenomenal," the Admiral spoke softly.

Seven turned back to her, looking past the apparently disingenuous amount of blood lingering on her face, to eyes that shined back with absolute pride and admiration. Slowly, Seven's lips began to tremble, tears rising beneath her lids. She realized it truly had been a remarkable encounter. Whether it was all the work of Commander Troi's treatment plan, she couldn't be entirely certain, but given everything she knew, was confident in choosing to believe that truth. Stepping forward, she threw her arms around Kathryn, and allowed herself to let go.


	11. Chapter 11

One month later, Seven had made great strides towards her recovery. While the voice still crept in occasionally, a faint whisper in the back of her mind, she was learning to ignore it, to live life as fully and unaffected as possible. Deanna continued to be a tremendous support, offering ongoing counseling, in addition to messages sent back and forth with Admiral Picard, the two sharing their experiences, Jean-Luc ever reassuring throughout the process.

Deanna had agreed to watch over the project, to continue working with Isak, while Seven took leave for a short time. With only a little arm-pulling, Kathryn was able to convince her to finally take that trip to Indiana to visit her family, promising a relaxing retreat and plenty of distraction under the summer stars of the Midwest.

Upon their arrival, Gretchen prepared an immense feast. Kathryn was sure there was food enough for forty people, even though it was only the three of them and Phoebe.

"Good god, mother," the Admiral sighed as she helped herself to a large scoop of macaroni salad. "We'll be eating leftovers for weeks."

"Is that how long you'll be staying?" Gretchen smiled hopefully.

"Just a few days, unfortunately," she smirked, casting a glance over at Seven, who was at the mercy of sitting across from Phoebe.

"The weather couldn't be more perfect," the younger Janeway sister chirped. "Seven, are you a fan of the warmer months?"

Seven looked up from her plate, a bit confused by the odd question.

"I am amenable to all climates," she swallowed.

"Ah," Phoebe grinned. "Must be that Borg adaptability you hear so much about."

"Really, Phoebe?" Kathryn groaned. "Do you hear so much about it? From where?"

"I don't know!" the redhead shrugged. "I'm just trying to make small talk. I've never met an ex-drone before. I was just curious."

"Perhaps for tomorrow's meal, I'll assist you in hunting one of your local species," Seven offered. "Demonstrate my assimilation tactics."

Kathryn dropped her fork. Gretchen and Phoebe both stopped moving, their utensils mid-air, mouths agape as they froze.

"That was a joke," she smirked.

"Ha!" Phoebe snorted nervously. "Good one."

Seven looked back at Kathryn, whose cheeks were so red she couldn't tell how much was from the heat and what was her blushing as she laughed. She took a sip from her beer, then smiled back at the blonde, shaking her head.

* * *

After dinner, Seven helped Gretchen put everything away and wash dishes.

"Don't mind Phoebe," the older woman whispered to the blonde as she reached up and grabbed a container from a cabinet. "It takes her a while to warm up to people."

"It is alright," Seven noted, handing her the bowl. "I am used to that type of reception."

"It must be difficult at times," Gretchen spoke softly.

"Yes," Seven acknowledged. "However, I learned a great deal from Kathryn, as well as the other members of the Voyager crew, with regards to not allowing other's...opinions...to affect me."

Gretchen sighed, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Well I for one am glad you're here," she whispered. "Thank goodness you two made up. I've never seen Katie so happy."

Seven's cheeks tinged pink as she took a deep breath.

"Thank you," she swallowed, returning the kind smile Kathryn's mother bestowed on her.

* * *

Once Gretchen excused herself and went up to bed, Seven found Kathryn on the front porch, sitting on the rocking bench, looking out into the darkness amidst the sound of crickets singing wildly to the stars.

"Where is Phoebe?" Seven asked as she sat next to her.

"She had to get up early," Kathryn said, lazily turning her body towards Seven as she pushed some of her own grey locks behind her ear. "Some sort of meeting with a gallery in Elletsville."

"I see," Seven sighed, thankful the cantankerous younger sibling had gone home.

Kathryn smirked, reaching into the blonde's lap, taking her hand.

"She said you were far more beautiful than I'd given you credit for," the Admiral wriggled her eyebrows. "She'd like to paint you."

Seven's brow rose.

"That's quite a compliment coming from her," Kathryn laughed.

"No doubt," Seven rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't mind having a portrait of you," Kathryn mused, bringing her elbow onto the back of the swing, resting her chin in her hand, playing with her lips.

"Why would you need an image when I am almost always physically present?"

"Says the board member of an art museum," Kathryn shook her head. "Now you're just being difficult."

Seven smirked.

"I am not certain I would feel comfortable allowing your sister to paint me in the manner you'd prefer."

Kathryn feigned shock.

"Who said anything about it being a nude?" she prodded, scooting closer.

"I...assumed that would be your intention," Seven blushed.

"Not necessarily," Kathryn shrugged, taking Seven's hand and bringing it to her lips. "But clearly I can see what's on your mind."

She brought one of Seven's fingers into her mouth, sucking boldly, dragging her tongue across the knuckle, along flesh and metal, before kissing the tip.

"We are at your mother's house," the blonde whispered playfully as she shivered

"Who said anything about going inside?" the Admiral grinned.

Seven narrowed her eyes as she wrapped her arms behind Kathryn's back, holding her close as the swing continued to rock them. She brought their noses together, keeping their eyes locked.

"Perhaps you'd care to show me the lake," Seven whispered.

"Not a bad idea," Kathryn breathed, kissing the blonde's nose before taking her hand and leading her down the steps into the night.

* * *

After walking a moderate distance, the two finally came to a clearing. The reflection of the moon against the lake provided the only light, but thankfully, their eyes had adjusted.

"This was always my favorite spot," Kathryn shared, looking out across the water as she led them to a rock large enough for the two to lie back on. "When I was a teenager, I used to come down here for hours just so I could read in peace."

Seven adjusted her skirt, reclining as she rested her head against the rock, letting her long hair fan out across the surface.

"That is not difficult to imagine," she noted. "You are still inclined to hide away with a book whenever possible."

Kathryn chucked softly, the echoes of their voices carried by the warm breeze against the sky.

"I wonder what you would have been like as a teenager," she mused.

Seven sighed.

"I have often wondered the same. Given that I was assimilated at such a young age, there is no way of telling how my personality would differ had I remained fully human."

Kathryn rolled onto her side, propping up on her elbow, bringing her fingers to Seven's cheek, gently brushing the star-shaped fixture just before her ear.

"Then you wouldn't be you," she smiled.

Seven took a deep breath.

"Everything I have been through has made me who I am today," she swallowed. "I have accepted this."

"Good," Kathryn beamed. "And...currently...are you feeling more at ease?"

Seven looked up at the sky, the moonlight making her facial implants shine, creating pleasant shadows across her skin.

"Yes," she smiled hesitantly. "The voice is silent, for the moment. As Deanna and Admiral Picard continue to insist, it will get easier...with time."

Kathryn leaned down and kissed her forehead, then her cheek, before wrapping an arm across her waist.

"You never fail to amaze me," she whispered.

"Likewise," Seven smirked as the Admiral traced her fingernails across her stomach, inching closer to the waistband of her skirt. "Your propensity for engaging in unconventional...activities...given your age, is…"

"Aren't you the one who said age doesn't matter?" Kathryn scowled. "I'm just trying to prove you right."

Seven reached up, grasping at the back of the Admiral's head, pulling her down as she brought their lips together, kissing her fervently. Kathryn exhaled deeply, allowing their tongues to slip past each other, hungry, as always, for as much as they could consume. She felt herself twitch at the sensation of Seven's long, talented fingers ruffling through her hair, as the younger woman moved to planting kisses along her collarbone.

Just as they were attempting to find a better position, Kathryn scraped her knee against the rock, ripping her pants, quickly making it clear this was not the most comfortable location.

"As adventurous as I am, I'd rather not have you carry me back to the house," Kathryn laughed.

Seven shook her head, allowing the Admiral to lie back against her shoulder. They continued to hold each other, touching every inch of skin, sending pleasant tickles through to their spines as they teased.

"When we get back to San Francisco," Kathryn began hesitantly. "Do you think...you might consider moving in full time?"

Seven's lips curled at the suggestion.

"You mean would I like to move the remainder of my belongings into your space?" she clarified. "I have been sleeping in your quarters every night for several months."

"I _know_," Kathryn breathed. "But there's something to be said for asking if…"

"Yes," Seven smiled.

Kathryn sighed, a bit relieved.

"Glad that's settled."

"I have no intention of ever living anywhere else, in fact."

"Even better," Kathryn smirked, sitting with those words for a moment, until she realized Seven was staring at her intently, seemingly looking for some response. "Wait…what does that…."

"I wish to be with you," the blonde swallowed, pursing her lips a bit as she attempted to convey her message. "Always."

Kathryn sat up.

"You're not saying…" she couldn't be sure, but felt like this might be her only opportunity to breach the subject. "Are you talking about...marriage?"

Seven turned to the stars, fidgeting a bit as she gathered her words.

"There was...an element of truth to what the Queen said during the simulation," she spoke softly. "I am not always comfortable with human emotions, rituals...it is often...difficult...to fit myself into the mold, even after all this time. However...when I am with you...I feel like all the parts of me, the light and the dark, are honored, that I am free to be myself. Therefore...I wish to proceed."

Kathryn took a deep breath, biting her lip as she looked up at the sky, then back down at the bright, blue eyes below.

"That may be the most 'unconventional' proposal I've ever heard," she smiled. "But I'll take it."

Seven smirked as she sat up, bringing their lips together again, kissing her over and over. She dove into Kathryn's mouth softly, purposefully, continuing to stroke through waves of gray, until they were almost dizzy.

"Do me a favor," Kathryn whispered. "Don't tell my mother. Not until we've figured out what exactly it is we want. She'd have the whole thing planned by breakfast."

Seven laughed subtly, pulling the Admiral back down with her against the rock. The two continued to breathe, watching the bright, glimmering flecks of gold shine down on them from above.

"When I think about how far we've come," Kathryn shook her head, eyeing the stars. "It makes me feel...like anything is possible. Somehow, whether it was pure circumstance, or whether some other force really does exist, you and I found each other, time and again. If that doesn't make me believe in something...I don't know what does."

The blonde smirked, taking Kathryn's hand again, holding it against her chest.

"One can never be certain," she breathed. "Some things...we must accept as mystery, coming to our own understanding in time. Regardless of how or why it has transpired, I simply remain...thankful."

Kathryn turned to the woman next to her, basking in gratitude as she watched Seven trace the constellations with her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

_Several months later_

Kathryn made her way into the living room, having spent several hours reading and responding to messages in her office. She found Seven sitting on the sofa, going over her own debriefing notes from the week's onslaught of meetings and presentations at the Center.

"Take a look at this," she said, tossing a pad into the blonde's lap as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders from behind, kissing the top of her head.

Seven sighed, putting her work down for a moment.

"A thank you letter, from Joe," Kathryn told her. "Eloquent as always."

Seven scanned the transmission before handing it back to the Admiral.

"He was the obvious choice," she noted. "Particularly considering his own generosity."

"Of course," Kathryn nodded. "I was his best...person...witness...whatever you want to call it. It seemed only fitting he'd be mine."

"I was conducting research on Phesok VII during the time of his nuptials," Seven reminded. "I believed he may never forgive me."

"Is that where you were?" Kathryn mused. "I'd always wondered, but was too stubborn to ask then."

Seven smirked at the efforts they'd once taken to avoid each other, marveling at how much things had changed.

"I must finish these reports before Isak's release tomorrow," she insisted.

Kathryn stood, crossing into the kitchen to make herself another cup of coffee.

"You've been at it for hours," she noted boldly. "Maybe it's time to take a break."

"As you are aware, I prefer to work now and 'play' later," Seven breathed. "Besides...I have a surprise for you."

Kathryn's eyebrow rose as she took a sip, her interest fully peaked.

"Really," she rasped. "You don't like surprises."

"No," Seven noted. "However, I am learning to compromise. I believe you will appreciate my efforts."

She looked up from the pad once more, eyeing the Admiral mischievously from across the room.

"Well...we'll just have to see, won't we?" Kathryn smirked, disappearing back into her office, curious as all hell, but content for now with leaving her wife-to-be to finish up.

* * *

A few hours later, Kathryn couldn't take the suspense any longer. Slowly, she crept back into the living room, only to find it empty. Checking in on the master suite, she noted a pad lying in the center of the bed. She swallowed as she picked it up, unlocking the device before beginning to read.

_You presence is requested on deck 12, _it said.

Kathryn's eyebrow rose suspiciously at the choice of words. She put down the pad and quickly made her way up several floors to the twelfth, where she stalked towards the holodeck, heart racing a bit, incredibly unsure of what exactly awaited her.

When she arrived at the doors, she found another pad sitting on the console.

_Kathryn,_

_Inspired by Commander Troi's tactics with regards to role play, I have decided to prepare a program of my own. The one I have constructed is not of a therapeutic nature, but nevertheless, may prove beneficial to our health. I believe you will find it most enjoyable, and I am eager to receive your assessment. Please join me by entering the encrypted code below._

_Yours always,_

_Seven_

Kathryn bit her lip as she shook her head, heart pounding in her ears as she quickly typed the code into the console, checking over her shoulder for any onlookers, before opening the doors.

Once inside, it took less than a second to recognize the familiar surroundings. Sighing, she circled the angular piece of furniture, tracing her fingers across the surface as she marveled at the exquisite attention to detail: the artwork perfectly in place, the large window to the right, just behind the sitting area, and, most importantly, her favorite coffee cup, damaged during several battles, but still irreplaceable. She took another deep breath before finally pulling out her chair and sitting behind the desk in her ready room.

Only a minute or so passed before the signal sounded, alerting her that someone wished to enter.

"Come…" she coughed, clearing her throat a bit nervously as she shook it off, getting into character, before trying again, louder and with more command. "Come in."

The doors opened. Seven walked in, hands folded behind her back, wearing the maroon-colored catsuit she'd opted for most often. She approached the desk unceremoniously, looking somewhat concerned, no doubt ready to debate some assignment she'd been given or, for all Janeway knew, declare she'd decided to remain in the Delta Quadrant after all.

Kathryn scanned her body, beginning with heels that connected to soft ankles, up to legs that went on for days, tightly sheathed as they approached the meeting of her thighs, the teasingly encased mound of her pelvis, followed by her long, delicately curved torso, and then, of course, barely concealed breasts, torturously heaving as the blonde breathed, allowing Kathryn, for once, to indulge herself, not having to pretend she hadn't been looking all along.

"Seven," the older woman finally spoke. "What can I do for you?"

"Captain," Seven spoke seriously, though the sparkle in her eyes indicated she was feeling quite pleased with herself. "I wish to ask for your insight with regards to something Admiral Janeway shared with me before leaving us to defeat the Borg Queen."

"Oh," Kathryn swallowed, knowing where this was going. "What exactly...did she say?"

Seven fidgeted a bit with the sleeves of her catsuit, shifting from one foot to the other as she appeared to be searching for the words. Kathryn held her breath, amused to no end by the blonde's very clever acting.

"She said...that if I did not do my part in bringing this ship home, I would not survive. That there were other reasons, other people, to consider in making the decision. People who... love me."

Kathryn swallowed. Slowly, she rose from her chair, circling around to the front of her desk, sitting on the edge while gripping it with her fingernails.

"Really," she almost whispered, bringing her hand to her chin, stroking it, as she playfully fingered her lower lip. "What do you suppose she meant by that?"

"I am uncertain," Seven continued to tease, feigning ignorance. "Though I believe if anyone can help decipher her intentions, it would be you."

Kathryn shook her head a little, laughing softly under her breath as she looked out the window at the stars, pursing her lips before pushing up off the desk, approaching the ex-drone, stopping just inches away from her face.

"Well," she mused. "I guess there's no use in denying it any longer."

She reached down between them, taking Seven's hand, the one with the implants, holding it tenderly, before bringing it up to her chest. Seven's breath caught quite genuinely at Janeway's boldness.

"Seven of Nine," Kathryn continued. "I've fallen incredibly, deeply, blissfully in love with you. I don't know exactly when it started, but the truth is, all I can think about is how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you, arguing with you about whether or not my decisions are reckless, laughing about how ridiculous humanity can truly be, marveling at each new experience we take on, together, now that we've made it back to Earth. You are the most captivating individual I've ever known, the most breathtakingly gorgeous person I've ever laid eyes on, and I can't imagine my life, for one second, without you by my side."

Seven stared back at her, a bit stunned, the subtle smile slowly spreading across her lips indicating she was getting everything she'd hoped for and more.

"Captain…"

"Kathryn," the Admiral quickly corrected.

"Kathryn," Seven smirked, beginning again. "I have also fallen deeply, passionately, joyously in love with you. It does not suffice to say you are everything I ever dreamed of finding, because truthfully, I could never have imagined finding someone as extraordinarily loyal, kind, and altogether enchanting as you. You are as beautiful as you are strong, as stimulating as you are heroic, and without a doubt the only individual I could ever fathom making a life with on Earth. I wish to spend the rest of our years together, creating memories as we seek out new adventures, learning from one another as we continue to grow in life and in love."

Kathryn's eyes watered. She inhaled sharply, holding it together, determined to continue with this game, even as Seven's unbelievably dazzling words filled her up.

"May I kiss you now?" the blonde asked sweetly.

Kathryn simply nodded as they both leaned in, kissing the way they always did, as if it were the first time. Their lips met, softly slipping past each other as Kathryn cradled Seven's cheeks in her hands, brushing her soft, warm skin with her thumbs, as she felt Seven's arms wrapping around her back, holding on tightly, lifting her ever so slightly off her feet. The Admiral exhaled, feeling herself being pushed back onto the desk, knocking everything else to the ground, her metal tea cup clinking as it had so many times.

Kathryn marveled as Seven lavished her neck with kisses, removing each pip from her collar one by one, tossing it aside as she moved her hands up under her outer jacket, bringing it over her head.

"My...you're voracious…." she panted. "Just as I'd imagined…"

Seven licked and kissed her way down Kathryn's arms, paying particular attention to her shoulders, nibbling them as they peaked out from her purple undershirt.

"I have waited patiently," Seven huffed, removing the shirt before bringing Kathryn's legs onto the desk.

The Admiral squirmed as Seven tickled her stomach unintentionally, trying to undo her pants. Not ready to give in, she used all of her strength to lift the younger woman back off the desk, keeping hold of her waist as they stood, pushing her until she hit the opposite wall.

"Computer, seal the doors," Kathryn rasped, pinning the blonde's wrists, hungrily lapping at the space just behind her ear. "I don't want anyone from the Bridge disturbing us."

"It is only us…" Seven shivered, legs buckling slightly as Kathryn ran her fingernails down over the spandex catsuit, along the ridges of her stomach, until she was cupping her deliciously plump pelvis through the garment, continuing with her nails, gently massaging as the space grew warmer by the second.

"Please…" Seven shook.

Kathryn pulled back for a moment, allowing Seven to turn around. The blonde leaned forward against the wall, using her forearms for support, as the Admiral again scratched gently down her back, trailing all the way down to the globes of her ass, where she squeezed firmly, before traveling back up to the top of her neck. Seven rolled her head in approval, hair falling out of it's signature updo, messily hanging in tendrils around her face, breath catching again as Kathryn took hold of the zipper.

"I can't tell you how many times I thought about doing this," she breathed, leaning against the blonde's frame, kissing her ear, before beginning to slide it down ever so slowly. With every inch, another flash of skin peeked through the fabric, until finally, she reached the bottom and let go, allowing it to fall apart.

Seven looked over her shoulder with heavy eyes, peeling the garment down her arms. Before she could move past her waist, Kathryn spun her around again, eyeing her breasts, almost obscenely large, and yet, delicate as could be as she took them into her hands, fondling nipples pink and pointed as the most ripley bloomed rose. The Admiral furiously licked one and then the other, moving back and forth as Seven continued to writhe against the wall, until finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

Grabbing Kathryn's arms, she moved them into the sitting area, bringing them down onto the couch they'd sat on many times over the years, sharing their hopes, their concerns, listening as others told stories or while they prepared for what sometimes felt like the end. Now, as Kathryn pulled off the rest of the catsuit, throwing it across the room, leaving the blonde naked, she was more thankful than ever that they'd made it past those years of uncertainty.

Before she could take control again, Seven quickly sat up, reaching behind her love as she unclasped her bra, followed by her pants, stripping her down until she was equally nude and sitting across from her. Seven feasted on the sight of the older woman, still ridiculously muscular and ample, reaching out and taking hold of her face, stroking her cheeks, running her fingers through her soft gray bob. Kathryn looked back with unflinching confidence in herself, something Seven had seen grow dramatically again in the year and a half they'd spent together, much to her delight. Pushing her back against the sofa, she straddled her, looking down as she smirked.

"How do you wish for me to proceed?" Seven asked, raising an eyebrow playfully.

"You tell me," Kathryn panted.

Seven lowered herself, bringing their bodies together, sweat helping them melt against each other as she continued to ruffle through the Admiral's hair. She brought their noses together, keeping their eyes locked as they both persisted in breathing heavily.

"I wish to fuck you until you are unable to speak," Seven whispered.

Kathryn's eyes fluttered shut. She licked her lips, attempting not to lose consciousness.

"I see," she swallowed. "What else?"

Seven slowly trailed her hands down the Admiral's sides, tickling her as she went, until her hands were on the bones just above where Kathryn needed her most.

"I wish to feel you...inside," she whispered, running her fingers through the hair between Kathryn's legs, dragging her wetness across her pubic bone. "To make you feel as if you are on fire."

"Uh huh," Kathryn tried to stay focused, moving her own hands to Seven's ass, digging into its fullness before slowly trailing her fingers around to the front. "Is that all?"

"I wish for you to reciprocate," Seven breathed. "To fill me until I am no longer able to take it, and then...bring your tongue between my lips."

Kathryn found the warm, wet space between Seven's thighs and pushed inside, moving in and out just as she had instructed, all the while being filled up herself.

"Make me come," Seven moaned, riding her hand, breasts bouncing as she allowed Kathryn's fingers to penetrate her to her deepest point, just as she continued to impale the Admiral beneath her.

"Ohhhh," Kathryn finally let go, reaching climax all too soon, but unable to stop herself. She took a moment to gather her strength, and then, slowly pulled her fingers from Seven's dripping core, pushing her back roughly against the sofa, moving down to the floor where she could sit as she pulled the blonde's legs, spreading so that her ass balanced against the edge. Finally, she brought her mouth to that pulsing, glistening skin, licking her hard, tickling and tasting and teasing as Seven's legs shook on either side.

"Kathryn," she finally sighed sharply, arching her back, opening herself as wide as she could, as she came.

Minutes later, once they'd both found their way back onto the couch, wrapped up in each other, Kathryn couldn't help but laugh. Seven smirked as she furrowed her brow.

"I assume you approve of your 'surprise'" she mused.

"I'll say," Kathryn sighed. "What's the occasion?"

The blonde shrugged.

"I simply wished to indulge one of your fantasies," she noted. "Consider it an early wedding gift."

"I'll take it," Kathryn continued to laugh, kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you."

Seven smiled broadly.

"It may also have been an ingenious attempt to get us to write our vows," she added.

Kathryn's mouth opened as she laughed heartily at the blonde's clever plan. The two stayed that way for some time, making full use of the remaining hours Seven booked for them on the holodeck.


	13. Epilogue

Two weeks later, the Admiral and Seven convened a small gathering of their closest friends at the Doc's Cape house. Besides Joe, those in attendance included the other Voyager senior officers, Kathryn's family, Commander Troi, Captain Riker, and Admiral Picard, who'd agreed to conduct the ceremony. After months of debating when and how they'd do it, they finally agreed a simple party with the people they loved and trusted most, in the place they'd fallen in love all over again, was the perfect way to celebrate their commitment. They exchanged vows as the sun set on the beach in Chatham, followed by a smorgasbord of the most decadently fried and fresh seafood on the planet. It was exactly what they wanted, and all in all, their guests told them it was one of the most enjoyable weddings they'd ever attended.

"Attention. Attention please!" the Doctor announced, dinging on his glass before the group as they sat around a bonfire. "As the Admiral's best man, I thank you all for being here this evening. Had I not forced our lovely brides to spend the weekend together here at this very site nearly two years ago, who knows when they would have finally cast aside their grievances."

"Geez, way to take credit, Doc," Harry shook his head. Everyone laughed.

"But!" Joe continued, raising his voice above the din. "One thing is for certain: I have no doubt that eventually, they would have reunited, for there are no two people on this Earth who were made for each other quite as much. To Kathryn and Seven."

"Here here," the rest chimed in with a toast.

"B'Elanna," Joe continued. "Do you have any words to share as matron of honor?"

"Yes," she snorted. "Sit down and start drinking."

The group burst out again as the Doc begrudgingly took his seat.

"Tom was right, you know," she whispered to Seven once things settled down some. "It's not all that different, being married."

"I am certain you are correct," Seven smirked. "Though I am looking forward to feeling less scrutinized for our relationship at work."

"Starfleet can be so antiquated at times," B'Elanna shook her head.

"I suppose they have their reasons," Seven noted. "Thankfully, Kathryn's regard for their protocols has dissipated over the years."

"I'll say," she smirked. "Not that it was ever that strong to begin with. Someone who's willing to break the temporal Prime Directive for you? Now that's love."

Seven looked across the flames at the Admiral. She swallowed as the light flickered across the older woman's face, holding a beer in one hand, laughing as she smacked Tuvok on the back with the other. Finally, they locked eyes. The blonde smiled as Kathryn raised the bottle to her lips before making her way towards her.

As Harry continued telling stories about his last mission around the bonfire, they found a moment to sneak away, stealing some precious time to themselves upstairs in the master suite.

"I love them all dearly, believe me, but I'm beginning to think it may have been a mistake inviting them to stay here," Kathryn sighed, wrapping her arms around Seven's waist, running her fingers over the exquisite lace gown she'd chosen, simple yet elegant, her hair flowing down around her shoulders in loose waves, just how Kathryn liked it best. The Admiral, meanwhile, had chosen her signature linen pants and shirt.

"Indeed," Seven rolled her eyes. "Perhaps we can find a way to make them…"

"Disappear?" a voice suddenly greeted them. "I could help with that, but I don't think it would be very polite."

"Q," Kathryn fumed, closing her eyes with grief as she turned around. "Please, just this once…"

"I only came to say congratulations, Kathy!" he grabbed her unexpectedly, hugging her tightly before taking her hand, then turning to Seven, who took several steps back. "Oh come now, Ms. Hansen. Surely you can show a little appreciation for my part in making all of this possible, can't you?"

Seven sighed, forced to admit he had actually helped them a great deal. Had he not given Kathryn the insight she and Deanna used to resolve her predicament several months ago, there was no telling how much more difficult it may have been to overcome.

"Thank you, Q" she offered, trying her best to smile. "I appreciate your...support."

"Now I can't stay, but if there's anything I can do for you before I go, maybe turn some of your guests into dolphins? What a lovely addition to the festivities! Certainly an improvement where Tom Paris is concerned, if I…"

"That will be all, Q," Kathryn spoke firmly. "But really...thank you."

"My pleasure. Enjoy your wedding night, ladies," he grinned, before snapping his fingers and dissipating into thin air.

Kathryn shook her head.

"Well," she sighed. "I suppose we couldn't expect today to be entirely 'normal.'"

Seven smiled, wrapping her arms around her again.

"Then it would not be us," she smirked.

Kathryn swallowed, eyes sparkling back at her, before bringing their lips together, kissing her once more before they went back downstairs and joined their family on the beach.


End file.
